The Gambit
by yourfaithfulsidekick
Summary: Michelangelo was convinced his first Battle Nexus victory was fated. The second time, he rightfully earned his title. But maybe, it wasn't. Summoned by the Ninja Tribunal, they must face the price of victory. Deep secrets, lies, and duty will shake the turtles as they begin to uncover truths and secrets as they question their actions, and those who influenced them.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I'm so happy to begin my new chapter series! After finishing, "A Turtle & His Sisyphus", I've brainstormed and wanted to do a different chapter series for a while, and wanted a chance to try something new! Note that this does take place during TMNT 2003 (with influences of the TMNT 2007 movie as well) after season 4. I have aged the turtles up to follow the series, being around 22-23 during this time-frame. I wanted to give a spin on my own twist of Season 5, Ninja Tribunal. With the season getting mixed reviews, I wanted to try and take a stab at it myself with having similar themes but some other twists and turns as well. To those who have followed my previous works, I'm so happy you guys are back and hope you enjoy a little glimpse of what is to come! To any new people, thank you for taking your time to check it out! In regards to update times (ha..) I try to do at the least once a month, or every other week. Messages and Reviews are biiiig helps and motivators for me to continue! Please share your thoughts and I'd love to hear! Thank you! Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **The Gambit**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Michelangelo didn't think much of the future, let alone his own fate. He flowed with what fate dealt him. He celebrated every victory his family faced even at the worst odds. He cursed and spited their enemies that damaged his family deeply. He watched Leonardo suffocate himself in his own guilt, Raphael lock himself away, Donatello crack under pressure. He refused to see his family in shambles. He made sure Taco Fridays were a thing, their video gaming tournaments every two weeks. He needed to make sure they all took a breath of fresh air, every stupid joke or game— they were living in those moments. Those moments kept him going. It's what is making him survive this hell.

He wanted to live. He wanted to go home. He struggled on his feet, knowing if he didn't-.

His mind didn't even clear before receiving a blunt strike over the head that send him stumbling back straight into the dirt. _Get up. Get. Up_. Mikey could practically hear his family's voice in his head, wait— is he actually hearing them? Hell he could barely hear anything. He heard a gust of air swoosh above him. _Move!_ Rolling over as fast as possible, he heard the clank of metal slam right into the dirt. _Get up. Get up!_

His vision blurred as he struggled to even grip the cold dirt on the ground. Grasping anything that he could focus on, he struggled to crawl over to a nearby boulder. He had one nunchuck left, knowing it wouldn't be any good if he couldn't get up on his feet. He heard footsteps slowly approaching him, as if they knew too he wouldn't be getting away.

Stumbling back on his feet, he fought with every muscle in his body to stand up straight. He heard the voice chuckle darkly behind him. It was getting closer to him. Mikey leaned against the boulder with his weapon in hand, turning to face his threat. It menacingly mocked, "I didn't return for a coward's death. I _**will**_ make you suffer. I _**will**_ earn my place."

Mikey knew his odds sucked. He was already barely seeing straight, his enemy had a sword and some pretty good armor. Daylight was fading, he had no more throwing stars— and starting to lose strength. Mikey wouldn't let his family see him go down so easy. Shaking his head, he steadied his ground and armed himself. Smirking, Mikey laughed, "Not today, asshole."

All hero's stories start somewhere. Mikey struggled to figure out when this one actually began…

—

—

Blackouts usually mean one thing in the lair. Well, in the last few years Mikey has grown to learn there are actually two kinds of blackouts. But, his goal was only to enjoy one of those kinds tonight. The one he enjoyed more was the kind where wicked storms come in and Donnie gets so caught up in his other projects he used his last power grids on the shell cells rather than the generator. Meaning, until the power grids finish powering back up— they were out of power for the night. Blackouts can mean more trouble topside, but due to the massive rain and winds outside— the four of them had no where to go.

It also just happened to be the few times a year Splinter goes and visits the Ancient One for a few weeks— meaning Captain Leo is on duty.

Mikey knew that meant three things were for sure going to happen tonight.

One, that it was a family house rule — Splinter tested and approved — that they would all get to play board games and hang out that night. For safety reasons of staying together, of course. But, mostly because as kids Mikey was so easily bored to the point where he drove the others insane if they didn't all entertain themselves. Mikey wondered if a lot of the family traditions like these were planned, or actually to keep him from bothering Raph?

Two, Raphael is going to drink. A few years shy after their 21st birthdays, Leo still feels uneasy about drinking as a whole— really only having one shot of something with Splinter on New Years. Since meeting Casey, Raphael used these moments as one of the many few opportunities he can drink without worrying about patrol. It was fun, and humorous to watch. Mikey involved himself in aiding Casey in bringing Raph home, and sometimes the aftermath. But sometimes, it isn't good. Mikey could only remember a few times when Raphael was actually really bad; his birthday, New Years, and when Leo left. Barely seeing Raphael as it was when Leo left to South America in that year, he knew he drank too much. Mikey was happy when Raphael cut back a while after that, not wanting to upset Leo. But that was a few years back, Raphael only drinks casually— sometimes. Donnie wasn't quick to it, nor did he usually turn it away. Donnie wasn't much of a 'light weight', as Raph commented, but Don does get a lot more talkative and energized than usual. As for himself? Mikey totally knew he was a light weight, sappy, and dancing drinker. Many of those evenings ended horribly, he grimaced with the mere thought of it.

Third, Mikey would pull off at least one successful prank. What good is being a ninja during a blackout without actually pulling off a successful prank? He knew he had to pick a victim first. Knowing Leo was already in the dark about Raphael sneaking alcohol in his room and technically being the eldest and head of house who has to be in charge— he decided to give his eldest brother a freebie. Donnie already is on duty to try and get power back on, Mikey knew not to mess with his brother's focus at a times like this. Casey and April are guests, and he knew way better than to prank a lady. Casey, as good of a target, is better as bait. Bait for the only victim left in the house. _Good ol' reliable Raphie. He'll never see it coming._

"For the _**last**_ time," Donatello groaned, burying his head in his hands. "you can only go into the safety zone if you have the exact number to get in. If it's a seven, then you can spilt it between two pawns. If not, then you have to go backwards that number."

"That's _**not**_ in the rules!" Leonardo snatched the booklet out of Donatello's hands, flipping hastily through the pages until he reached the end of the book. His eyes light up as he pointed to the bullet statement in the book. "See? It says you can't move until-!"

"We're playing it with Mikey's rules, remember?" Donnie flatly spoke, staring blankly over on the other side of the table where Mikey and Raph were sitting. Casey and April were behind them on the couch, his arm wrapped around hers as his face twisted in confusion.

Mikey was still gleaming with pride as he took his yellow pawn piece and hovered it over Leo's. "I guess you can say you just got played! HA! Sorry!" Mikey prolonged the phrase as he laughed as he used his pawn to kick Leo's away.

"Come on!" Leo complained, quickly picking up his piece as he fought Mikey's on the place marker. "That's a dumb rule we let you have when you were six! We're adults now and if we're going to play this board game we have to do it fair and right! You don't get to kick me off!"

Raphael was already mentally checking himself out as arguing ensured from his brothers. Leaning back onto the couch behind him, he desperately looked up at Casey as he held his drink. "I'm seriously not drunk enough for this shit."

"Dude," Casey leaned in. His voice cracked, feeling like he was horribly betrayed by his best friend as he whispered to him. "You're drinking and you dared not inform me there was even alcohol here? The hell is it I gotta-."

"Barely," Raphael cut him off, showing him his soda. "I only have another few shots left from the stuff we had the other night. Leo would have a canary if he knew I was drinking on 'family game night'. So can it before I make you."

"Wait, this is a thing? Come on, let me have one!" Casey reached for Raph's drink, desperately leaning over the couch as Raph spotted further away.

"Ugh, fine. I give up. Casey, there's soda in the kitchen." Leonardo stood on his feet, crossing his arms as he glanced over at the pair. "It'll be warm though. Do you want some? April?"

"I'm okay!" April smiled, patting Casey's pack. She leaned on his shoulder, knowing deep down what Casey really was looking for. "What about you?"

"Yeah, Case." Raphael snickered behind his drink. "There's a lot of em', go get your own Jones."

"I'm content. For now." Casey huffed, glaring at Raph one final time before returning the embrace from April with a quick peck.

"Alright, I'll be back. Just go without me." Leonardo picked up one of the candles and left the room.

Mikey waited until Leo was out of sight to take a drink from his spiked soda. Giving a thumbs up to Raph, he jumped over to him "Dude, he didn't even realize! He's gonna flip if he finds out. You got more?"

"Wait, you're all drinking but us two?" Casey threw his hands up in the air, crossing them in a huff. "Assholes."

"Oh yeah," Raphael rolled his slightly wishing he didn't involve his youngest brother in his scheme. "like I'm dumb enough to leave that shit lying around. I told you, I don't have enough so make it last or just chug it all. Your choice."

"Oh," Donnie sighed disappointedly as he looked at his empty glass. "Well, I shouldn't really be doing this anyway. I need to fix the generator at some point tonight anyway."

"Lame," Mikey dramatically sighed. Reaching for his shell cell, he checked the time. _1:30AM? Hm, not a bad time to begin a little spooky prank._ Opening up his messages, he quickly shot a text to Casey.

 _Mikey: 1:30AM: "I think it's time to scare Raphie!"_

"Just leave it, it's not like anyone is going cause trouble topside on a night like this." Raphael took another sip, looking over at the couple. "You guys better crash here tonight, it's pretty bad to drive."

"Oh, now I get hospitality?" Casey scoffed, sitting upright as he held his chest dramatically in pain as he took out his phone and began tapping on it. "Worst hosting ever. But, yeah, I rather we stay at least until morning if April's cool with it."

"Yeah, I don't have to be in tomorrow until noon anyway! Besides, we haven't stayed here in a while!" April recently started her research job over at one of the nearby hospitals. Although she always has an interest in tech workings, her experience with Stockman and helping the turtles pulled her more towards health services. Finishing up school almost a year ago, April and Casey are practically certified adults Mikey thought. Well, almost. Casey takes different ships at an auto shop, sometimes talking about going back to school. But Casey was always better on task than in a book. The couple has since Shredder's fall lived together and recently engaged. April and Casey were always like members of their family.

 _Casey: 1:32AM: "Hell yeah. Should be all set. On your go, sir!"_

The task was simple. The prank was a classic, Mikey proudly reflected. Annoy Raphael to the point where he somehow had to storm up to his room, or convince him to get more alcohol in his room. Then, once he opens his door— a bucket of slime will get all over him! _A bit childish, a bit awesomeness. Ha._ Clearing his throat, Mikey pouted at his empty drink. "Raaaaph, come on. Be a pal and fill us up would ya?"

"What part of, 'I don't have any more', do you not understand?" Raphael leaned over, smacking his youngest brother on the upside of his head. "Quit talking about it before Fearless hears, idiot."

"OW! Come on! This is getting real old!" Mikey rubbed the back of his head, wondering how much more he has to pull. Eventually Raph would go to his room to sleep, but he couldn't wait that long for the satisfaction.

"Hey, come on." Donnie pushed, moving over to sit next to Mikey. Gently elbowing him with a small smile, Donnie reached over the game and flipped a game card. "Let's finish up so I can get back to work and you guys can play something different."

"Okay." Mikey sighed with a pout, resting his head on his hand as he leaned over the coffee table. Flipping a 'SORRY' card, Mikey perked back up as he removed one of his home piece over Raph's. "So totally not sorry!"

"Oh, I'm crushed." Mikey looked up at Raph, hoping for a satisfying look of defeat. Instead, Raph was sitting up looking over Mikey's head as he started off into the darkness. "Fearless is sure taking his sweet time. I haven't heard a peep from him."

"Give the guy some space," Casey shrugged, shifting on the couch as April laid on his lap and began to close her eyes. He held her as he lowered his voice, "Maybe he's in the bathroom or something."

"No, he should have been back by now-."

A loud crash echoed the whole lair, making everyone jump up. April sat up and moved closer to Casey as he put his arm around her. Raphael tensed up as he instinctively reached for his sai on his belt. Donnie remained still, leaning forward slightly as he grabbed the flashlight on the table and shined it across to the kitchen. The small light shined only to reveal a silent hallow.

"Uh, where's Leo?" Donnie hesitantly questioned with a concerned look to Raph. Donnie was the first to stand up as he shined the light across the kitchen. "Leo?"

"What the hell," Raphael shook his head as he followed Donnie. He didn't slow as he stormed over to the empty kitchen. Mikey nervously watched as Raph's face scrunched up, knowing he was thinking the worst case scenario. "Fuck. Case stay with April in here, I'm gonna check the bedrooms and bathrooms. Don you check the lab. Mikey, check the locks and go with Don and see about that generator."

 _Oh crap, wait! NO!_

"Uh wait! Raph!" Mikey cried out as Raphael already fled to the hall. Everyone was armed and moving. Donnie handed Mikey a flash light as he began rushing off. Mikey stumbled as he followed Don to the front. Grabbing donnie's arm he whispered, "Dude, my prank! It's gonna go off! Oh crap now is so not the good-."

"Just get the doors, okay?" Donnie tensed up, shaking off his brother's grip.

Mikey gulped as Donnie's light, and his silhouette, faded off. Luckily, the lair had only a few entry points. The water one from the sub, the elevator from topside, and the large doors. Mikey reached down to the sub entrance and tugged hard. Feeling the hard metal locked tight, Mikey took a breath of relief. He walked over to the elevator entrance, even though it was out of service it never hurt to check. He attempted to pull the door open to no avail. With only one lock to go, he wasn't too sure what to hope for. It be locked, and something already be in the lair? Or be unlocked, and know something got in?

 _It should be locked. It should be locked._ Reaching for the handle bar, Mikey slightly pushed it. His heart skipped a beat as he heard a small creek, he pulled slightly more as he dreadfully realized it was unlocked. "Crap, crap, crap!"

Taking a deep breath, he held his nunchuck as he prepared himself for whatever waited. _Just do it. Just pull. One. Two. THREE!_ Throwing the door open he heard something snap, and in seconds felt something slimy and sticky cover him from head to toe. He screamed, dropping his flashlight as he fell backward, "AH! Guys! _**Help**_!"

He expected to hear massive, hurried steps to him. What he wasn't expecting was the hail of laughing and cheers. Mikey sat up, trying to take in what actually happened. Leonardo emerged from the other side of the front entrance, attempting not to laugh himself he still had a sad look in his eyes as he handed Mikey a towel. "Sorry little bro, had to get you back from last year."

"WHAT?" Mikey exclaimed, feeling like he was in utter shock at the mere thought that Leo was involved in a prank. Donnie, April and Casey followed suit with Raphael leading the pack. His shell cell was out as he rushed over. Raph was the first on the scene, as usual when it comes to faults by Michelangelo. He was laughing so hard he could swear he saw tears. "THAT'S for trying to get me! HA! Come on, smile! We gotta commemorate this moment!"

Raphael gave his phone to Casey as he hopped on the other side of Mikey while Donnie stood behind him. Raphael gave a thumbs up and a big smile, Donnie smiled as he leaned over Mikey. Mikey was shocked to see Leo actually smile for a photo too. If he wasn't completely grossed out in slime and feeling utterly defeated— he actually would be enjoying this with them. He couldn't remember the last time the four of them actually were this relaxed, happy, and just having fun. Mikey wanted to remember this defeat proudly, kept his pout and doing a thumbs down as Casey shouted, "Say 'gotca'!"

"GOTCA!"

A flash from Raphael's phone marked this moment in history. Just as the flash came and went, an even larger flash shined into the lair. A loud wail of wind and clouds filled the room as the group felt themselves slight pushed back against the current. Leonardo instinctively jumped in front of his family, sword in hand. A shadow emerged from the cloud with a loud thud as the cloud slowly dissipated. Leo held a light with one hand at eye level, and held his sword close as he approached the figure. "Leo!" Donnie warned, jumping closer to Leo. He felt Raphael tug him back, putting himself in front of him as he followed suit behind Leonardo.

"Usagi?" Leonardo gasped as he dropped his sword, quickly kneeling down to the figure. Shining his light, Usagi struggled to his knees as he held his side, his hand covered in blood. "Usagi! Don! Get the first aid! Usagi," Leonardo's tone lowered as the others quickly joined. "What happened? How did this-?"

"Nevermind that, Leonardo-san." Usage dismissed the wound, his face grimacing as he attempted to move his bloodied hand. Desperately he used his other hand to balance himself on Leo, his voice deepened as he spoke, "Splinter-san sent me. They're coming for you. I need to take you somewhere safe, you have to come with me."

Michangelo watched the happiness fade from Leonardo's eyes fade. He felt his own stomach twist as he watched Leo's whole aura shift. Mikey knew deep how much burden he has for being a leader, a brother. Raphael swooped in right to Leo's side, as Donnie rushed over to Usagi's attempting to take a look at the wound. Usagi flinched as he attempted to stand, "Come. You remember how to get to the Nexus, yes?"

"Splinter?" Leonardo jumped in, "You were with him?"

"Yes, I was. We have to-."

"Usagi," Don asserted, looking closer. "You're losing blood fast. I got to help you before going anywhere. Just relax and let me help."

"If you must. Thank you, Donatello-san. But it must be quick. We have no time to lose."

It was weird for Leonardo to see Usagi so shaken, so worried. He's seen his passion and stature in battle and in the face of dangers before. Leonardo shined the light for Donatello to clean the wound. It was a katana blade, he was certain.

"Who attacked you?" Raphael questioned, helping Usagi on his feet. "What's going on?"

"Just bandits, but it's who they are working for. People with great power and influence in these worlds. The Tribunal. They are…powerful beings who know many secrets of the world and beyond." Usage frowned, "They have been undisturbed for years, decades even. They've…returned. What brings them back, I cannot say. But their presences mark a great danger."

"Enough for Splinter to reach out to you? Why?" Leonardo pressed, "What are they after? What do they want from us?"

"It's not what they want, it's who." Usagi grimly replied, picking his head up he looked behind Raphael over to Michelangelo. "They're looking for the Battle Nexus Champion, for Michelangelo-san."

Mikey felt his heart sink as each of his brothers turned to him with worry. "Uh. Sure, I take house calls but…To do what, exactly?"

"I…I am sorry, I…" Usagi hesitated, looking down at his wound. "Splinter-san and the Ancient One were extremely concerned, asked me to take you all away from here. If they find you all, there is no escape. Whatever their will is…it will be done. In the past, they…call upon the Champion and train them to…do what they ask. It is…supposed to be a high honor, a calling if you will. I've only heard them call upon the Champion a few times every in history. Whatever it is…I…cannot stop them. None of us can. There is…much you all don't know. Much that…I've kept from you. I promise I will explain, once we are safe."

"Dude, what do they want me to do that 'oh powerful beings' can't?" Mikey panicked, "I'm like totally not any of those things! I mean, I'll help if I can but— what if I don't want to?"

"There…is no refusal. You do not have a choice. You have proven your victory, and…the debt must be paid." Usagi closed his eyes, and hung his head. "Forgive me. I…I thought you knew the risk of competing in the Nexus. Whatever happens we…cannot stop it."

"What _**can**_ we do?" Leonardo wearily asked, hoping for anything to save his family.

Usagi sadly looked up at Leo. "Pray that it will be swift, and quick."

—


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_** I'm so happy to bring you the next part! I believe I'm probably aiming for a month a month upload, maybe sooner if I can! Thank you all so much for the positive feedback and excitement! I can't wait to get this started with you guys! Please feel free to message and/or review your thoughts! (also totally uploading this before work so I gotta make this quick!) Thank you guys! I hope you enjoy!

—

2

—

Michelangelo learned at an early age that no matter how much, or little, control everyone thought they had— it was never indefinite. It all feel in a weird category of possibilities, hope, worry, and fear summed up in one word.

 _Maybe after hours on this level, I can actually clear it tonight. Maybe Leo won't notice I totally stole one of his pancakes. Maybe Raph will invite him to have a drink with Casey._

 _Maybe, no one will get hurt in this fight._

 _Maybe Donnie won't get a cure, and forever be trapped in a monster. Maybe Leo won't come home, and they'll never know what happened. Maybe Raph took a hit too hard and won't get back up._

Mikey could think of plenty "maybe" days, or moments in their lives when they face unpredictable outcomes. But, each time they faced it together the best they can. Leo faces "maybes" with his vigor, always the first to strike, protect, and address— he truly was Fearless. Raph shrugs them off, wanting to act in the moment and fight as hard as he can. Donnie calculates, planning for different outcomes so a "maybe" won't shake his ground. Mikey knew faces "maybes" with a laugh and poorly timed joke, putting his faith into his family and the world to favor the heroes side.

Sometimes, maybe days are okay.

This time, it didn't feel like it.

Michelangelo felt pretty confident about how the events of the evening would unfold. For the first time in years, he and his family found a somewhat steady peace. If you minus the Purple Dragons, maybe occasional stray Foot activity, random thugs— no major catastrophic event that cripples the whole city. It was odd, for the first few months everyone started doing their own thing.

The world has a weird sense of humor. What he didn't know, was just how cold the universe can be.

Like, his own family turning the tables on him and proving the most ultimate betrayal— a prank orchestrated by his own brothers against him. Hell, even Leo was in on it! Or, Raphael totally not stocking for the night. Those were little things that he can warm up to. But, if Mikey has learned one thing— it was to expect the unexpected.

 _Like, Usagi showing up not to hang, but to totally let us know 'oh hey, you guys chilling? The world doin' good? Ha, you thought. Your dad called. How would you guys like to hope from different worlds to avoid a bunch of ancient assholes from using you?' Did I miss anything? Oh. Yeah. The part where I'm totally #1 on the hit list for my family._

It felt like they were getting sucked into another storm. Maybe they were fated for this life of chaos and destruction. Or maybe it's a curse, that someone decided to plague his family with. _Did Shredder actually curse us? Was he into weird magic stuff?_ Whichever it was, Michelangelo felt an all too familiar empty feeling of watching his entire family scramble to pick up the pieces.

It was slipping, Mikey feared. Their happiness, their hopes. Like how still and stone cold Leo's face gets, Mikey noted, when faced with a dilemma, Or how Raph places himself just enough on the outside of their circle in case something else happens, knowing his hotheaded brother would rather throw himself in a storm then loose any of them. The worst is Donatello's silence, a sign of his focus and concentration— trying to think ahead for all of them.

Don stayed in his lab with Usagi, attempting to patch him up as quickly as he could with April. Casey was checking on the weather topside, debating whether to walk back to their apartment or stay with Leatherhead until it dies down. Leaving the others together to gather equipment and gear. Leonardo paced back and forth from the dojo while Raphael was on food supplies, leaving Mikey to double check and pack their bags with Leo. Everyone came in and out, without saying a word.

It was too silent, too quiet besides Donnie occasionally murmuring to Usagi. It was uncomfortable, ** _too_** uncomfortable.

Mikey did the only plausible thing he could think to do.

"So, I'm assuming it's a no go for Jenga tonight?"

"Mike, please." Leonardo dismissed coldly, not bothering to look at him as he gathered all their weapons together. "Just make sure we have everything that's **_needed_** , that doesn't mean your comics or junk food. Just necessities. You can do that, right?"

"Obviously, geez, Leo." Mikey shot back, defensively. He hated when Leo got critical, but Mikey knew he was just upset. Most likely worried, probably coming up with ten thousand plans. Mikey knew better than to push, but he still felt the sting— and his voice didn't hide it. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood here. I mean, another day, another nut job who wants us dead, right?"

Leonardo didn't seem to be listening, his focus on packing each of their bags. Or at least, Mikey didn't think so until he heard Leo let out a deep sigh. He stopped in place, putting the weapons down as he looked back up at Mikey. Somehow Leo always manages to age enough to have a hint of Splinter's worried frown. His voice softened, as he helped Mikey with the weapons. "That's usually how these things go. But, you don't have to worry. We're going to be okay, I promise. We need to be cautious and careful. We have no idea what we're running from, and anything can happen. I just really need your focus right now, okay? I grabbed what we can carry, give the rest of the bags to Raph to finish. I'll be there in a bit."

"Yeah, on it." Mikey hoped he sounded more convincing than he felt. Grabbing their bags, he rushed out of the dojo. He wasn't sure why he picked up the pace when he turned his back to Leo. His gut told him to avoid the obvious conversation topic of why Usagi is here in the first place. _Maybe Leo will totally forget that part and just do the normal leader thing?_

Another maybe to shrug off as Mikey continued with his mission, shining his light down the hall. With the majority of their candles migrated to Don's lab, there wasn't much light in the living area or kitchen. It was weird to enter back into a room that was moments ago filled with laughter and fun. Mikey shook it off, he promised Leo he'd keep his focus straight— despite the panic he feels. _Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! Who be the turtle? Oh…man I'm really wishing it wouldn't be me right now._

"Yo," Mikey picked his head up at his brother's rough voice. Raphael leaned over the counter as he waved him over, "food's ready to go and Don's about to wrap up. You and Leo done?"

"Yeah, just about. Leo should be out soon." Dropping the bags on the counter and putting his candle aside, Mikey stuffed the rations into each of the bags. Leo was a bust for support right now, leaving his second best not-distracted choice brother. Maybe he could clear some tension with Raph. Offering a sly smile, Mikey leaned over the counter and nudged him, "Man, guess it's a good thing you didn't restock, huh?"

"You're telling me." Raph chuckled, shaking his head. "Talk about fate working out— well, mostly. Now we got some frickin' weirdos coming after us. Well…really you. I mean, **_technically_** we could just drop you off and the rest of us can make a run for it. Hm, possibilities, possibilities…"

Mikey **_knew_** his brother was being his typical cold-joking self by the way he smugly smiled to him. When Raph stood up straight a proud huff, practically anticipating a loud and abrasive response from his younger brother. Mikey forced a laugh, uneasily fighting back. "Come on, man, that's totally not funny. Did you literally see how Usagi talked about it? Usagi literally fights demons for a living! **_Demons_**! And these people freak him out more. Don't blame me for kinda doubting our odds here, Raph. Even if we get away from them maybe it would be better for you guys if I go-…"

"Hey, enough of that crap." Mikey always appreciated how Raph learned to quickly shut down any joke if he knew it was hitting too close. Raph circled around the counter, playfullying shoving him. "You know I'm kidding, shell-for-brains. We'll only **_think_** about making a trade."

"Asshole." Mikey laughed, preparing to shove his brother back before being met with a cold stare. "Right, ok, I know when to retreat! I'm gonna just pack the bags and- WAIT! We can't go yet, hold on!"

Mikey shoved the food into the bags without counting or looking before rushing off to his bedroom, ignoring Raph's confused comments. Shining the light around his room he ducked on the floor and frantically searched around. "Klunk? Buddy, I'm sorry I'm totally buggin' your snooze time but you gotta go stay with April and Case, Klunk! So totally not cool, bro. Klunk!"

Tugged under his bed, Klunk was curled up comfortably. Mikey knew Klunk hated wake ups, barely picking up his head as Mikey slowly dragged him out. "Dude, you gotta lay off the kitty foods!" Tucking him into a hug, Mikey petted him. "Sorry, Klunk. Things aren't looking too good right now, you can't stay here by yourself. I promise I'll come back home soon, okay?"

Mikey assumed Klunk approved, not fighting or fussing like he usually does. Something halted him as he stepped out of his room. Looking back, he felt like he needed to take one final look around. Sometimes, especially before dangerous missions, he found himself wanting to remember things as they were before the chaos. He didn't want to get sucked into the uncertainty of what comes next, but rather attempt to ground himself in the present as much as possible. Nuzzling him one last time, Raphael's voice roared throughout the halls

"Let's go!"

Mikey rushed out of his room, returning to the living space where everyone regrouped. Casey was sitting on the couch with his phone, tapping his foot impatiently. Leo already rejoined the others, grabbing his duffle bag as he poked his head into Donnie's lab. "Don, we're ready to move. Usagi, are you ready?"

"Yes, Leonardo-san. I can be swift." Usagi was quick to rise to feet, ignoring Don's disapproving glares. Reaching for his own katana, Usagi bowed to him. "Thank you, Donatello-san. Once again, I owe you greatly."

"Another IOU to add to the ever growing list." Donnie sighed, shifting his focus to packing his own supplies. "Don't worry about it, Usagi. Don't push yourself too much, I don't want the stitches to tear."

"Of course." Usagi nodded, "I will take caution."

"I texted Leatherhead," Casey spoke, grabbing his jacket along with April's. "I gave him an update. April and I are gonna hang low here before heading back home. Are you guys gonna be okay? Can we do anything?"

"No," Leonardo quickly denied, "you two need to get away for a bit. I don't want these people using you two against us. We'll…try to contact you guys as soon as it's safe. But, for now, I…don't know how long we'll be out of contact."

Casey looked like he was going to say something, anything to try and do his part to protect their family. But he didn't, he bit his lip and bowed out. Something Casey Jones didn't like to do willingly. "Yeah, alright. We'll leave once April's done helping Don."

"You two be careful, okay?" Raphael huffed, lugging his bag over his shoulder. Giving Casey a quick side hug, he forcibly patted his back. "You better not take out all of the Dragons without me. I'm expecting one hell of a drink when we get back though, you better not disappoint."

"Hell no." Casey returned the forceful hug. Mikey poked in-between the two, holding Klunk up.

"Hey, do you two mind looking after Klunk? He only gets hungry really early and really late at night so if you just give him food like right before you sleep and right when you wake up he knows to save food and he really likes to sleep near someone and his treats are-."

"Mikey, don't worry about it." April warmly reassured, gently taking the cat. "We've watched him before. He'll be fine. I promise."

"Forgive me for the intrusion, but we have wasted enough time." Usagi limped over to the group, giving a stern serious look to Leo. "Splinter-san aided me enough to get me to you all, but during the attack I lost my belongings. Leonardo-san, do you remember how to get to the Nexus?"

"Sort of," Leonardo admitted. "I know the symbols and the chant but I don't know how to travel to other realms. Should we go to the Nexus? The Damiyo can-"

"I'm afraid not, if he sees Michelangelo-san he would have to do what he must to bring him to the Tribunal. It is not safe. I know of a sanctuary, we can stay there until dusk and figure out what to do moving forward. If you can draw the symbols, I can bring us there."

"Be careful, you guys." April gave each of them a quick hug, a hurt look of worry that pained her every last glance at them. "Please contact us whenever you can, okay?"

"Of course," Donnie encouraged, throwing over his bag. "You two stay low. We'll try to be home soon."

Mikey felt like someone punched him right in the gut, for a moment he briefly thought that maybe they wouldn't be. The chance that they would never return to their home, or be completely different if they did. That risk is always there, that maybe always lingering. Like a dark shadow that always seems to be following behind his family. _Man, karma's a bitch. Maybe I should have read the dotted line before taking that trophy home with me…_

—

 _Man, really wish I didn't flake on cardio this morning._

Michelangelo groaned as he adjusting his backpack, mentally reassuring himself that they are only a few steps away from their destination. _Yeah, that got old hours ago._ With Usagi and Leo leading the group in the front, Mikey straggled behind with Donnie and Raph. The first hour involved trekking through the pitch-black woods with flashlights, mostly in silence and with little breaks in-between. Sighing, he caught up to Raphael and Donatello with a loud grown. "Man, didn't he say that this was nearby?"

"Usagi travels around for a living," Donatello pointed out. "His definition of 'close' is probably drastically different from yours."

Mikey rolled his eyes, shining his light around the tall trees. "Well, then why didn't he just teleport us somewhere not a billion miles away? Seriously, this place is creepy as hell!"

"And can ya be any louder?" Raphael complained, spinning around to raise his hand to hit his brother over the head. "We're trying to be inconspicuous here so shut it."

Mikey knew he shouldn't take the bait. He couldn't fight the sinister smile the crept on. He had to make things seem somewhat normal, right? Mikey smirked, "Man how long did you practice saying that word correctly in your head before saying it out loud?"

Raphael stopped in his tracks, completely circling around. Stomping to his youngest brother he lowered his voice, whispering dangerously, "This is your only warning before I seriously tie you to a tree and leave you here for those freaks to come pick you up."

"Enough!" Leonardo snapped, shooting a dangerous look over his shoulder. "Seriously, guys. End it. Keep you focus."

Raphael shook his head, huffing as he stomped off not too far from Leonardo. Don remained close to Mikey, giving a disapproving look. Mikey bit his lip, offering a small shrug, "Oh come on don't give me that look. Just trying to lighten the mood here."

"I know you were." Don spoke tiredly, sighing before following behind Raph. Donnie stopped when he didn't hear footsteps behind him. Mikey was shining his light around behind him erratically. Don remembered how much he hated the dark, and maybe how he doesn't make jokes to help them— but himself. His own way to cope with the seriousness of their situation. He would be damned if he didn't at least try to help him too. Rushing back over to him, he put his arm around him and smiled, "Now that Raph's far enough— that was so worth a shot."

"Really?" Mikey exclaimed, impressed by his brother's sudden interest in jokes. "Thanks, D."

The two were quick to rejoin the others. Leonardo occasionally peaking his head around to head count his brothers, sometimes he'd look a little longer to be able to read their expressions. Raphael looked as locked away as he usually does in situations like these, eyes dead set ahead. Donnie was with Mikey, the two in conversation. Leo figured they were casually talking, a part of him feeling relief they can take solace while the other worried deeper about their attention to their surroundings.

"I understand feeling a bit antsy," Usagi commented. "We are close. Soon we can rest until morning."

"Usagi," Leonardo stood alongside Usagi. Usagi has been a rock to Leo for a few years, and together they faced worse odds. Leo felt a sting of guilt for beginning to doubt his ally. Lowering his voice, he desperately attempted to reach out for any reassurance. "You are one of the few people outside my family I can trust. But, you can't blame me for feeling uneasy about this whole situation. How long do you expect to keep me— us in the dark about this?"

"Until I can guarantee your safety." Usagi said as-matter-of-factly, maintaining his pace he kept his voice steadied. "The little you truly know, the safer it makes you all. Believe me."

"Yet my father seems to know a great deal. Along with the Ancient One." Leonardo couldn't hide the irritability that clouded his mind. He was frustrated, but mostly scared. Scared of losing any more control than he already has. "It feels like my brothers and I are just pawns in this whole thing. I will **_not_** let that stand. I'm begging you, Usagi, please give me something more to work with than that."

Leonardo watched Usagi pick up his speed, fixating his stare ahead. He watched as his eyes narrowed to the ground briefly before focusing back on the path ahead. "Splinter-san told me that he will explain everything to you when you see him."

For his entire lifetime Leo rarely found himself doubting his father. Splinter did his best to protect and look after everyone. Splinter always guided him to make the right decisions. Leo struggled with the idea of not understanding his father's intentions. "What does my father not want you to tell me?"

"We're here." Usagi announced, waving the others to join. Turning to Leonardo, he frowned as steadied his hand on his shoulder. "Please trust me, Leonardo-san."

"So, where are we exactly?" Raphael asked, impatiently, as he joined the others. Not too far ahead was a small shrine that sat on top of a hilltop area. "Doesn't really look like it blends in. Thought maybe we were going to a village or something to stay low."

"Too many eyes there, the Tribunal have allies everywhere. Which is why I brought these with me," Reaching into his bag Usagi pulled out a handful of small crystal-like stones. "These are meant to provide a cloak of protection, limitedly being able to hide us from others— at least for the night. If we place them around the perimeter, it should momentarily cloak it's existence from any dark or outside forces. It should protect us from the night until we can move."

The shrine was small, clearly abandoned for some time Don noted. Everyone dropped their belongings in a circle as everyone checked their weapons. Donnie couldn't help but relate to Mikey, seeing how dark it was behind their small lights. He returned to Usagi's side, uneasily looking around the area, "And how long is that supposed to be?"

"We split up," Usagi offered. "It'll be a risk, but it will be done faster if we work as a team."

"This is helpful. But, separating is dangerous, especially now." Leonardo said, "Maybe we need to go in pairs, just to make sure no one is alone. It might take more time but it'll be less risky for us."

Usagi nodded, "Agreed. I will do the southern end. Michelangelo-san, would you mind accompanying me?"

Mikey was taken back at the samurai's request, Assuming he would be with Leo, he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. "Uh…Sure, yeah."

"I better go too," Donatello spoke up, "considering Mikey's risk factor is usually high and to make sure you don't push too hard, Usagi.

Raphael tiled his head to Leo with an unamused look. "Guess that leaves us two doing the north side. Great."

Leonardo shook his head at Raphael. "Right. Now, our cells aren't going to work out here. If a group isn't back in 15 minutes then we'll come looking for you. Keep your eyes open and be careful, okay?"

Usagi handed a handful of crystals,"We must be quick, we have much space to cover. We will meet back at the shrine. Be cautious."

"Watch each other, okay?" Leonardo exchanged one last worried look to the pair of younger brothers before walking off ahead. Raphael lingered behind long enough to keep some distance from Leo before mumbling to them, "Seriously Don, just leave him out there if he's annoying." With a quick wave he rejoined Leonardo.

Mikey opened his mouth to defend himself, but was met with Donatello's firm stare. "You know he's just messing with you. Come on, we better move."

The pair returned to Usagi and Usagi crouched down to place the first crystal when he quickly grabbed his side as he struggled to stand back up. Don was quick to rush over, offering him a hand, "Hey, are you alright? Maybe Mikey and I can do this and you just-."

"No, I must." Usagi accepted the hand, returning back to his feet he sighed. "This is my responsibility. I need to do this. Maybe I should take something, like you suggested."

"I have something in my bag back in the shrine." Don looked back at the building, they were still close enough for him to look and come back fast enough without wasting too much time. He hesitated for a moment, practically hearing his oldest brother's voice screaming in his ear. He could risk pushing Usagi, but he knows all too well what it's like to push on in pain. He was confident he could return fast enough. "it's not too far, I'll run over and be back, just wait here."

"Don!" Mikey called out, watching Don already rush over. He panicked seeing his brother fade into darkness that even his light looked so small, he took a few steps forward after him, "Leo said-! And he's gone. Usagi, we really should-."

"Michelangelo-san," Usagi's voice shifted more serious, returning to Mikey's side. "I wanted an opportunity to talk to you, alone. I understand this all must be confusing and difficult.

Mikey noted Usagi's unusual change of behavior, suddenly standing upright and no longer holding his side. He felt uneasy for a moment, keeping his attention on watching Don's small light get closer to the shrine. "Uh, sort of? I mean, I get it these guys are super powerful or whatever. But, why ask some regular person or champion or whatever for help? Like, if they just want to talk to me and ask for help— what's scaring everyone away about it? Why are we hiding?"

Mikey for a moment looked over at Usagi, surprised to find his looked pained. Mikey wasn't sure if it was his side, or something else. He hesitated, "I…cannot say."

"No offense, but it's **_really_** annoying that there seems to be a lot you can't say." Mikey snapped, knowing his brothers' lives were on the line for him. He usually doesn't loose his temper much, but watching Don's light get smaller scared him. Not being able to see Leo or Raph, scared him. Usagi didn't weaver, his face scrunched up like he was trying to read him. Mikey let out a frustrated sigh, as he paced himself. "Ugh. Sorry, I didn't mean to be an asshole. This just…feels weird. I feel weird, it's like my gut is screaming to do something but I don't know what to do, you know? Everyone's on edge cause of me. It really sucks, you know?"

"This…did not go as planned, Michelangelo-san. I…was attempting to contact you personally before I was attacked. I wanted to make this as easy as possible, for everyone."

"Okay," Mikey's voice cracked, finding himself instinctively taking a step away from Usagi. "You're doing that weird thing that Leo does where you talk in circles like I'm supposed to be following. Dude, what the hell is-?"

"I hoped to do this much differently." Mikey watched his friend's whole demeanor shift. He reached in his pocket for something small and took a step closer to him. Mikey knew this feeling, this was like he was being hunted. But, Usagi sounded hurt, and spoke softly, "I wanted you to have a choice, but that leisure is long passed— Please know this pains me deeply and I wish there was another way. I hope you can forgive me, Michelangelo-san."

"W-What are you talking about? Usagi, you're really freaking me out here-!"

"Hey!"

Mikey accidentally backed into Donnie, exclaiming as he jumped around. His older brother looked unharmed, holding a pill bottle in hand. He shouted, feeling completely relieved, and safer. "Don!"

"Sorry, guys it took me a minute to actually find my stuff and…" Donnie shined his light on Mikey. He was visually shaken and pale, nervously looking back at him. Donnie worryingly stepped closed to him. "Hey, you don't look too-."

It happened so fast. It took Mikey a few seconds to watch Don's eyes roll back and collapse in front of him. Luckily, speed has always been on hide side. Swiftly catching him into a hug he collapse to his knees he panicked, "Donnie? Donnie! Usagi-?"

Picking his head up, he noticed Usagi standing over Donnie, his katana in hand. Mikey pieced it together, gently putting Donnie down and reaching for his weapon as he protectively stood over Don. His voice dangerously low as he was ready to attack, "Usagi! What the **_hell_** are you?"

"Please, forgive me." Usagi sounded so distraught, so guilty, Mikey was surprised at how weak he looked in this moment. "I was ordered to protect your family. I was attempting to go to you alone and make this easier, but I was attacked and needed assistance. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. Listen to me, If you go to the Tribunal willingly, alone, they will not harm your family. I promise you. Splinter spoke with them and stated you will be arriving to present yourself, that bought me enough time to get to you and then bring them to your father. Please, trust me, this is for everyone's best interest. I can send you there, and they will not know about yours or your brothers' attempts to flee. I will tell your brothers that the Tribunal showed up, attacked Donatello and me, and that I sent you to Splinter to protect you. They do not need to know what happened here, at this time. I promise you, that they won't hurt your family. And I swear to you, that if they were I would put my life before theirs. I am…so sorry."

Mikey didn't know how else to take it all in, completely distraught. He had to believe Usagi, hell he never really had no reason to doubt his intentions. He knew he was going to throw himself into literal hell. Mikey felt worse about his family, his brothers. He wanted to say something to them, he wanted to tell him how much he cares about them, how sorry he was for this happening to them. Hell, he was scared himself. Scared of what was going to be ahead, and having to face it alone. He took one last look at Don, hoping he would be okay-.

"We are running out of time. Are you doing this?"

Mikey didn't want them to think he was a coward, or unable to take risks for their family. He nodded, unable to mask his own fear as his voice cracked, "Okay. Can you tell them that I'm sorry, and that I love them? Oh, and that I'll be okay."

"Of course." Usagi quickly drew symbols in the grass that quickly opened a bright portal. "Be quick, there isn't much time!"

"Usagi," Mikey called out over the loud wind, forcing a smile. "It's cool, okay? I forgive you. You do what you have to do. Okay?"

He took a deep breath, and shut his eyes as he leaped in.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad, maybe everything will turn out okay. But, at least I can know they'll be safe. I just hope that's enough for me…_

—


	3. Chapter 3

_**A** uthor's **N** ote:_ Yikes. I am so sorry for the delay. I have been working on this bits and pieces over the past few months, and finally was able to sit down and finish it up. I am still hoping to keep the updates at least **monthly** , really working to push myself to meet that. I was so warmed by the reviews from the last chapter, and I am very excited to continue! The chapters may be a bit shorter in the future, I've noticed overtime it's easier to write shorter than do long ones- but I will continue to work hard! Thank you all so much for your patience and your time. I am excited to share more! Please leave your thoughts! Thank you! I hope you enjoy!

3

Lying on his back, wishing he landed gracefully rather than plummeting a few feet— Michelangelo for the first time in his life he felt completely an entirely alone. And he absolutely hated it. Even in the rare incidents when he's separated from his family, he usually able to trust his gut that his family were alright. Splinter called it 'mystical connection', Mikey was pretty sure. But he didn't even have that to get by. It just felt empty, quiet, and alone. He didn't have time to worry about meditation and spirt stuff anyway— getting back up on his feet he quickly reached for his nunchucks. He knew staying out in the open wasn't good, but if Usagi brought him to the Tribunal he knew it wouldn't be long before they probably find him.

Leaving him with no choice but to wander the wood. All he had left was to desperately try to remember the last thing he said to his brothers. Try to piece together a happier memory than what he left behind, something he can hold on to.

His mind could barely piece together the world around him, everything felt like it was in slow motion— and maybe it was. His head was spinning, practically feeling his stomach turn with every step. His brain going into overdrive, his mind feeding into the frenzy. _What am I going to do? I didn't say goodbye. What if I never see them again?_

Was he nervous because he was facing a complete unknown by himself? Or was it the sicking feeling that he may not see his family for a long time…maybe forever? Mikey desperately tried piecing together the last few words he had with his family. He knew he made many mistakes, so many dumb choices words— can they forget about that? He felt himself getting sicker, suddenly realizing he was having a hard time breathing. Finding a nearby tree, he leaned against it. Cursing himself for shedding tears, he wiped away a few before sliding down to the ground. _Calm down, man. Don't freak out._ ** _Don't_** _freak out. What does Don do when he feels like this?_

Mikey has only seen Don's panic attack once, and he barely knew how to help his distressed brother. Raphael took a nasty head injury, to the point where even Don wasn't sure how to handle it. Mikey could remember trying to imagine what it was like for him to be put in these situations time and time again. Digging his hands into the dirt around him, he squeezed it tight. _Just breathe, it's going to be okay. Right?_ He could practically hear Raphael's voice in his head, almost feeling the usual slap on the upside of his head.

 _"_ _Worry about stupid crap like that when you're dead."_

 _Which could literally be any minute so I'm actually just getting a head start!_

Taking a final calming breath, he stood back up. With nowhere else to go but straight, he treaded ahead. Completely surrounded in darkness, only the brisk cold air telling him he was outside. He cursed himself for not holding onto his flashlight. The night sky above him only illuminated the tall wooden trees around him. A head, he could see at least a sign of civilization— a tall building with a small light shining off in the distance. _Donnie would be an optimist._

 _"_ _There! Look, Mikey! There's people! You're not alone!"_

 _Pretty sure they're not friendly, D!_

Every snapping branch and breeze sent him jumping two steps ahead. "Just great," He mumbled to himself as he carefully treaded through the woods. Rolling his eyes he huffed with every cautions step, "Go turn yourself in, he said. It'll take you right to them, he said."

 _"_ _Take a breath. Steady yourself. Focus on getting somewhere safe."_

 _Yeah, yeah, Leo. I'll add that to my growing list of problems._

Mikey picked up his pace, knowing he's the only one that's keeping these people away from his family. Getting closer to the building, he took one deep breath before treading forward. Mikey wondered why this was happening, and couldn't shake the fear of being completely forgotten. Leaving him with only one thought racing in his head. Splinter.

 _Usagi said he knew…he knew I'd be doing this. He might know what's going to happen. But, why? Sensei? Father? I'm trusting you here…_ Ahead, Michelangelo could make out a massive temple a head, with a dim light flickering inside. Approaching the large temple gates, he slowly reached and pushed the door open.

 _Please._ Mikey begged; _Don't forget about me._

 _—_ _-_

"It should be **_ten_** feet away not fifteen."

"Are you seriously counting, Fearless?"

"Usagi said-!"

"That it should be in that range, and it is!"

"You should make it as ** _close_** exact as possible."

"If you're gonna complain every frickin' time I put one down just do it yourself."

"I'm not complaining, I'm trying to help you! You need to be exactly ten feet did you even count?"

Raphael didn't bother to give his brother anything more than a huff as he kicked the crystal to the next destination spot. He didn't know what made him more mad— Leonardo being his usual self, or the fact that they were being toyed with. Raphael hated not knowing who, or what, kind of enemy they had to face. What made him feel worse was knowing he wasn't the center of it, he couldn't deal with it on his own— but Mikey has to. _To hell with that if I have any say in it._ Throwing his hands up in the air, he practically gave up on the job. Leonardo still was over by the previous crystals adjusting them carefully. Raphael rolled his eyes, his voice flat as he turned back to Leonardo. "There. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Leonardo answered surly. He immediately regretted it, through. He softened his face as he sighed deeply, feeling much older than he was. "I'm sorry. This whole situation is just…"

"Shitty?" Raphael responded bluntly, returning back to his brother's side. Leonardo didn't put up an argument, nor a comment about his language. Raphael knew that empty look all too well. Leonardo shined his light out ahead from where they separated from the others, occasionally hanging his head low. He knew moments like these when Leo practically turns himself off to the world. Shutting out any emotion and losing himself in what if's, maybes, and possibilities. Raphael held his tongue; Leo didn't need this right now. He needed to be grounded, brought back to reality. He lightly elbowed Leo, "No kidding. Any idea what to do about this?"

"As long as we stick together we'll be fine, right? Like what Splinter wants us to do?" Leonardo's voice cracked. Feeling too uncertain himself, he crossed his arms as he began walking off ahead. His mind pacing with his thoughts, "But…I don't know if that's going to be enough right now. I think Usagi is hiding something from us, just like Splinter. I feel like we're being tossed around and I just…don't know."

Raphael couldn't help but feel angry; no, ** _pissed_** off. _Figures right when we need him he's diving into his self-guilt trip again._ Raph thought of a million ways to tell him that. But, he knew that's not what he needed. Besides Splinter, Leo rarely shows this side to Donnie or Mikey. Knowing Splinter had practically did something behind Leonardo's back — _wait, all of us_ — must really hurt him. Raphael softened his voice, still bitter about the situation, "You're not alone there. But there's no point in getting worked up when we don't know what's going on yet. We don't have much say in this, especially Mikey. It sucks, but we just have to deal with it as it comes, together, y'know?"

"I'm worried," Leonardo spoke out loud, knowing he didn't need too anyway. He looked back at Raphael, his voice lowered. "You know how intense the Nexus was. And if these are people, who are centuries old, need him for something…We have no idea **_why_** they even need Mikey. There has to be something— **_anything_** — we can do."

"Look…" Raphael sighed, feeling his own gut sink as he thought about what could happen. "Whatever these guys want Mikey to do for them, it isn't going to be good. I mean…they may make him **_do_** something he doesn't want to do. We've killed because to protect, so that Don and Mikey don't have to. You know as well as I do how Donnie feels about this kind of crap and how Mikey just…sees better in people. Believes in second chances, redemption and all that shit. We know how people really are, and we don't hesitate. If it comes down to it…I don't know if he's ready for something like that, do you?"

"I think…he can, if pushed hard enough." Leonardo answered firmly, "Remember the rematch with Kluh? He has the potential, always did. But something was different that time, I didn't know what at the time. There was this spark, I've seen it in you, and Don— and me. He didn't tell me until weeks later that Kluh threatened to come after us, he wanted to protect us. I think that will drive him to do it, but I don't think he's ready for the weight that comes with that."

"Well," Raphael sighed, walking past him. "like you said, we'll prepare him for the worst and move on from there. Best case scenario, Usagi gets us to Splinter and this is all just some one big miscommunication."

"Worst case scenario, they get what they want."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "I'm attempting to be positive here, alright? No need to kill that vibe here."

The two sat with the silence for the remainder of their task. Raphael lead not too far ahead, with Leonardo following quietly behind. He could practically already feel himself slipping back into his mind. Raphael was right, as he usually is more often that Leo would admit himself. "You should talk to him, you know."

"What?" Raphael looked back, "Usagi?"

"No. Mikey. He'll listen to you, he'll just think I'm being…" Leonardo hesitated, already filling in the gaps of what the youngest probably thinks of him. While he's always been firm with his brothers, he could admit he pushed Mikey the hardest— with the best intentions, usually come at the biggest strifes. Raphael taught him that well, but he hadn't thought about how much he affected Donnie and Mikey. Leonardo settled with the easiest option, "well, me."

"Oh. Yeah, well…" Raphael waved off, locking himself ahead. Raphael felt uneasy, he knew they all really egged on Leo the most. Every order and rule, every risk— was to keep their family safe. _Cause' Leo always cared the most. Damn it._ Raphael sighed, "Yeah, I'll talk to him. But, for the record, your voice matters too. He looks up to you too, just in his own way."

"Thanks." Leonardo caught up to his brother, looking ahead saw the shrine was still covered in darkness. He tried to shine his light as far ahead as he could. "I don't see the fire lit. They're not—wait, what?"

"Donnie!" Raphael finished his brother's thought, the light shining not too far ahead to reveal a weakened Usagi with his arm around Donatello, attempting to carry him. Together they raced to aid the pair. Leonardo felt his heart sink, seeing his younger brother too still. His voice froze, realizing the youngest was not there. "Usagi, where's Mikey?"

Raphael was quick to aid his younger brother as he attempted to wake him up. "Don! What the **_hell_** happened?"

"I-I'm sorry, Leonardo-san." Usagi leaned on Leonardo, worryingly looking over at Don. "It all happened too fast. We were attacked by something, we fought as long as we could. I sent Michalengelo-san to Splinter to keep him away-."

"How?" Leonardo desperately questioned. He knew himself and Raphael argued, but it was such an open and empty field. Leonardo feared he wasn't as alert. He refused, "We didn't hear anything, Usagi."

"Hold up," Raphael spat bitterly at Usagi, "You could have brought **_us_** straight to Splinter before? Then what the hell?

"I didn't want to use magic unless it was an emergency!" Usagi quickly defended, his face remaining firm— his eyes still watching Donatello worryingly. "Otherwise the tribunal would have noticed. We were out numbered. It was either let the tribunal take him or send him to Splinter. He has a better chance with Splinter at least, being separate from us. We are not far from them, it'll create a distance until we can move again."

Raphael turned to Leonardo with a sour look, hoping he would say something. Leonardo sighed, looking back sympathetically to Usagi. _He's really buying this bull?_ Raphael could feel his himself growing more and more enraged. _This doesn't make any sense. Something's fucked here._ Raphael trusted only what he knew. Don was hurt, Mikey was gone, and Usagi is giving them a bread crumb trail to follow— and Raph knew better than to be baited. Knowing Leonardo has a strong relationship with Usagi, Raph knew he had to be the one to call him out. Raphael hissed at him, " ** _Fuck_**. **_That_**. You're lying about something-."

Leonardo's eyes widened, quick to snap back, "Raph—."

"No. Mikey is the loudest and most annoying in a fight— if there was trouble **_we_** would have heard it. And you just **_happened_** to have a way to bring him to Splinter? Why would you hide that from us? I don't give a crap about your reasons, but you better start telling the truth! It's because of you we are in this mess in the first place! It's because of you what happened to Don and Mikey!"

"Raphael!" Leonardo stepped in front of his friend, lowering his voice to a dangerous tone. "That's enough. We need to focus right now on helping Donnie and finding Mikey."

"Don't fucking defend **_him_** over your own family."

"That is enough!" Usagi stepped between, looking sadly at Donatello he sighed. "It is already done by now. I…I am so sorry. Raphael is right, Leonardo-san. I have been lying to you all. Please forgive me. I was asked to do this, to protect you all."

"Usagi?" Leonardo felt so broken, devastated to be betrayed by his most trusted ally.

"I was asked to do this…from your father."

"Present yourself. You stand before the Tribunal."

Barely making a few steps inside the poorly lit room, Michelangelo barely was able to make out 4 figures sitting across the room in throne-like seats. Each figure sat tall, hunched closer as each one watched him. A starling feature stood out the most to him, the all too familiar helm that the Shredder himself wore. Each figure had a different color, making their voices muffled but difficult to tell apart.

"Huh? Oh, crap…" Michelangelo tried to shake his own nerves, clearing his throat he desperately attempted to regain his posture. Mikey bowed, raising his shaky voice, "I am Hamato Michelangelo, earth-born, fourth in line to the Hamato clan, uh, the current Battle Nexus Champion. I came because…You guys were looking for me?"

"Hamato Michelangelo? Hm. I am Chikara, master of strength, young acolyte." A strong, female, firm voice spoke out, "And you are not…what we were expecting."

"Yeah, I get that alot." Mikey forced a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"A sense of humor." A curt, cold, voice spoke, "I hope, for your sake, you keep that wit on you. I am Juto, master of all weapons. This boy is nothing but a child, how was he chosen to carry out our duty?"

"I am Kon, master of spirit. And while I agree with Juto, he must be powerful if the Nexus allowed him to compete in the first place. Still, a naive child nonetheless…"

"Hey, I earned my title, ok?" Michelangelo exclaimed. _Wait, so_ ** _not_** _the time to brag about that. Cool it._ Recovering as quickly as he could, Mikey softened his voice. "I-I mean, the best I could I guess."

Kon, the most leader-like one Michelangelo thought, spoke low, "Upon your crowing of victory, you willingly accepted the burdens and privileges of becoming our acolyte. When we call a victor, though rare, the world upon a great preface for change. I sense a wild and strong spirit in you, I can see how your victory ensured. But you are clouded, distractible, and undisciplined. You are an asset, and often causing weakness to those around you. I see your greatest struggles, and yet you present with the raw ability to be a great ninja. I pray that will be enough to fulfill your call. Your life, as inexperienced as it may be, has lead you for this moment. You willingly present yourself to us tell us this. We accept your honor, diligence, and readiness to spread our knowledge, wisdom, and duty— including your sacrifice."

Mikey froze. "My what now?"

Juto, the colder one, chuckled darkly. "Surely you knew accepting this title puts your life, and soul, at risk. You are at great threat for corruption, our training for the first few years will arm you against this. Or, lose yourself too it. To become our true acolyte, you will be stripped of your title, name, and all that bears with your past life as you begin a new with us."

He felt like his head was spinning, like his whole life was just smashed to rewind as he felt everything slipping. _This can't be happening, what is even happening? "_ Wait, wait, wait!"

"You seem…shocked." Chikara spoke, her voice demanding. "The Daimyo was supposed to share this. Your father, Splinter-san was the previous victor. Were you not informed of this?"

"N-No! I wasn't! I just thought you needed me to fight off some evil and help save the world and stuff!" Michelangelo didn't know what to think. The first gut wrenching through was that of his father, and his family. His voice weakened, "I-I don't want to give up my life for this…"

Juto harshly spat, "Then he refuses, the consequence of this dishonorable rejection is death.

"What? No! I didn't-!"

"Then why do you, a foolish boy, come to us willing to do our will without any inkling of what we ask for?"

"B-Because I have to, right? I accepted this, I wanted this but…But, more than that…I have people counting on me. I can't let them down. I…I want them to be safe, and be happy. So, if this keeps them that way then…I'd do it."

"I see…" Kon stood from his chair, "Michelangelo, I understand that this is not an easy task. I see how much you care about your family, and how much you want to help. But, you were fated to aid us. You won your title twice, you can do this. We will do everything in our power to teach you, and train you to succeed. At the end, it will be your spirit that will stop Tengu from returning. If he returns, then all will be lost."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A_** uthor's **_N_** ote: SURPRISE! Happy New Year! Inspiration kicked in full speed and resulted in a quick update! I'm still aiming for monthly uploads, but this all happened so suddenly and to make up for the missed updates I decided to finish this one up to share! I can't wait to share more! As always, thank you so much for all the support! Please feel free to share, favorite, follow or comment! I appreciate it all! Thank you! Enjoy!

4

There was nothing unusual about Splinter calling them for their gathering in the early morning hour. Leonardo found himself, as always, being the first waiting. Already awake hours earlier, Leonardo felt accomplished and rejuvenated from his morning exercises. Leonardo greeted his father with a quick bow, "Good morning, Sensei. I hope you slept well."

Splinter gave a quick nod, offering a small smile. "Ah yes, I did, my son. I hope your brothers can follow your suit this morning, hm?"

"I'm here, I'm here." Raphael murmured, shuffling with his head hung low. Leonardo knew mornings did not get along well with Raph, let alone the morning after a night with Casey.

Shakking his head, Leonardo turned his back to Splinter to give him a short disapproving look, mouthing to him, "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah." Raphael brushed past him, waving him off. Giving a short bow, he took his seat. "M'sorry, Sensei, just tired."

"I can tell." Splinter chuckled, taking his seat at the head of the room. "I know we usually don't meet at this time—."

"Sorry, Sensei!" Donnie rushed into the room, Michelangelo not too far behind. Nodding over to the youngest, Don sighed. "I had to make sure **_this_** one was up."

"Geez, D. Way to rat me out— Hi, Sensei!" Mikey recovered humorously, bowing alongside Donnie before taking their respected seats.

"Thank you, my sons." As if a cloud loomed into the room, Splinter noticeably flattened. His voice saddened as he looked at each of them. "Together, you all have done hard and honorable work. You have all grown together— through great hardships and accomplishments. You all supported each other as teammates, as allies, and most importantly as brothers. I am immensely proud of each you— as your Sensei and father— to watch you grow into honorable men of the Hamato clan. But you are no longer children. You are adults. With the world steadied in peace, it is this time that presents itself with a new opportunity for each of you. It is with this great joy that I contemplate your futures as individuals, and what more you could accomplish."

"Father," Leonardo worryingly leaned forward, "what are you trying to say?"

"Is something wrong?" Raphael tensed up, fearing for his father's health. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Splinter quickly dismissed, offering a sad smile. "Truly, I am. But, I am growing older by the day. With each day, I am able to reflect on many trials in my life. Successes and mistakes, included. I raised you four as a team, to rely on each other for strengths in time of need. It is in this great lesson, I believe I have failed to teach you all the importance of what you each bring to each other— and how you can share that with the world."

"You mean," Donnie gently interrupted, not hiding his own concern. "making sure if we stay true to ourselves as individuals versus who we are as a family?"

"Precisely. What I mean, my sons, is perhaps, spending each of you spend time away. Going anywhere, doing anything that you feel draws. Each of you bring something wonderful to each other. I…am not getting any younger. And, I believe, I raised you four to rely too much on each other. But, you can share so much with the world…" Splinter watched each of his sons flinch in response. Leonardo, looked so hurt, almost as if it was his own fault. Raphael appeared the most confused, arms crossed he watched fiercely at Splinter. Donatello worryingly slumped in his seat, carefully watching for his next words. Michelangelo too looked pained, but almost panicked, leaning forward and watching his brothers' own reactions before returning his attention back to Splinter."

Rising from his seat, Splinter approached Donatello first. Leaning his hand onto his shoulder, he smiled proudly, "Such as yourself, Donatello. You work tremendously to better yourself for the sake of your family, but imagine what you could share with others and what other wonders of the world are beyond these walls below. I believe you can learn, and truly make others' families and the world benefit from your thoughts and ideas. I'm certain the Kraang would allow you to join them for a short period of time, or whatever you see best fit."

Walking beside him, he followed suit with Raphael. He watched as his second oldest hesitantly looked away from his gaze, "Raphael, my brave son. Your fire and passion for justice and protection could greatly benefit those in great need. There are many who need support, companionship, and guidance. I can think of many places both in this world, and another, who could greatly benefit from you— and who knows, perhaps you will shape into your own leader in others' ranks."

"Michelangelo," Splinter followed down the line. Never wavering his smile. "You have so much light, hope, and love in your heart. Though you struggle, you never lose sight of what's important to you— and that of others, as well. I see how much great joy you get in helping those in need. You always see the good in those— it is that strength that I am the most reminded of my late master Yoshi. I understand 'The Turtle Titan' can be a great asset to the Justice Force, and I'm sure they will be honored to have you— that is, if this is your chosen path."

"Leonardo." His oldest son's pained face never altered as Splinter put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid, I have dishonored you the most. My loyal, and most fearless son. I have taught you to become your brothers' hope, and voice in most dire times. You have worked so hard to protect us all, including sacrificing yourself. I cannot deny my own guilt, for I know I pushed you the hardest. I have never once asked if this was a path **_you_** wanted. It is time for you to live for yourself, my son. I imagined this transition would be the most difficult for you, that is why I have taken it upon myself to speak with Usagi. He has agreed to allow you to join beside him in his travels. And, perhaps, provide you with a different experience that can continue to shape you into a great master someday."

"Sensei," Leonardo breathlessly responded, "you want us all to…leave each other? To separate?"

"Yes, but not as coldly as it sounds, Leonardo. You may still see each other, and contact each other. I propose a chance to see the world on your own, and create your own experiences. After all, you are not children. I merely offer this as an opportunity, nor will I pressure any of you to do it. I hope you all will respect each other's decision, regardless if you want to leave or not. Of course, each of you do not have to decide now. Take your time, give it a month or so. After all, you four will live on long after I'm gone. What you want your mark to be in the world, is up to you."

Donatello couldn't help but feel completely blindsided. He knew Splinter always discussed and planned ahead, but why now? "Sensei? What…brings this up all of a sudden? I mean, I know you have shared before about creating our own paths but…Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"I found this time to be the most attractive, so to speak. The Shredder is no more, threats have greatly minimized— there is no great disarray. Giving you all more freedom."

"I figured this might happen, one day." Raphael sighed, unable to shake his own puzzlement. "I mean, it did before when Leo left and I was…out. Mikey, Don, you two got jobs. It was different situation but…this time can be different."

"B-But what about if something does go wrong?" Mikey's voice cracked, "I mean, it's okay now but what if something happens to one of us when— or if— we all do our own thing? How do we know if one of us is in trouble?"

"If in great need, I believe you can all find a way to contact each other to connect. Otherwise, you will have to trust in each other to call for help when needed or rely on those around you. Again, my sons, you do not need to decide right now or do you have to discuss it with each other if you do not want to." Splinter returned to his seat, "if you wish for counsel on your own, you all can seek me. Otherwise, that is all for today."

"Sensei—." Leonardo painfully asked, "Did…was there something I did wrong? Did I not-."

"Please, my sons." Splinter begged, tearfully, "Do not see this as a punishment, or my rejection of any of you. As an old man's wish, I merely ask you four to consider it. You are all dismissed."

No one moved for what felt like hours to Leonardo. He himself was frozen in a trance like state, his mind racing with thoughts and fears for his own future— and that of his families. He did not realize the others left when Splinter slowly approached him, his voice softened, "I understand this must pain you deeply, Leonardo."

"Sensei, my whole life has been to protect this family. Everything you've taught me, and everything I've been thought— all of you have been my purpose. It's all I know. It's all I ** _want_** to know. If any of them does want to leave…I'm afraid I don't have anything."

"That is not true, my son. I hope you can reflect more on your strength and capability. Take some time, reflect on it." With a final smile, Splinter left Leo with nothing left more to do then to think. Leo would never hold back any of his brothers for doing what they wanted to do. But a part of him couldn't shake the fear of being left behind.

 _After all…what else can I really do then to look after them?_

—-

"Donnie? Bro, are you okay?"

"Ugh," Donnie found himself back on the cold wet grass like he was not too long before he felt something blunt knock him out first. His vision shortly cleared, making out Raphael's silhouette beside him. He found himself no longer in the field, but on a cold concrete ground. Looking around he realized they were back in the shrine with a small lighted fire. Struggling to sit up, he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'll be alright. What happened— Wait-!"

"He's gone." Raphael broke, anger still seething through his words. "You can thank Usagi for that shit, including your headache."

"Usagi?" Sitting up, Don saw not too far ahead Leonardo sitting next to Usagi. The two looked to be in deep conversation, Leo's expression painted with anguish and hurt. Raphael was quick beside him as Don rose to his feet to approach the pair. "Leo?"

"Hey, are you alright?" Leonardo jumped in front of him, quickly inspecting him. "Do you feel lightheaded? Nauseous? What can you remember?"

Donnie shook his head, offering a small sad smile. It wasn't too long ago that he has been teaching each of his brothers basic first aid and medical interventions, Leo as always the diligent, took it the most serious. "I'm fine, really. And not too much I…I came back and Mikey looked freaked out about something and then lights out for me. Why, what's going on? Mikey's..gone?"

"I'm afraid it is my doing that caused this." Usagi carefully approached the group. Raphael quickly stepped in front of Don, protectively. Usagi noticeably flinched, hanging his head. "Donatlello-san, please forgive me. It was I that hurt you. I owe you all an explanation for what is going on."

"No shit." Raphael huffed, shooting an angered glare at Leonardo. "It's **_his_** fault that Mikey's gone and you want to defend him-!"

"I didn't say I was defending him," Leo cut off, "I said to give him space and let him tell us together. I'm just as hurt as you are Raph, but arguing all around isn't going to help anyone especially Mikey. Now, Usagi, please. Tell us the truth."

With a deep sigh, Usagi continued. "Yes. Of course. Please understand that what I am sharing with you is all I know. I was called not too long ago by Splinter-san and the Ancient One. I didn't find this odd, considering at times I do see them or if I am passing through I often stop by. This time was different, I knew right away. Splinter-san looked deeply troubled. The Ancient One told me of the Tribunal's return, and that they were seeking the Champion to be their vessel."

"Their vessel?" Leonardo questioned with deep concern.

"The Tribunal are immortal beings possessed with great power that brought the end to Tengu; an evil spirit. You have encountered it before within the Shredder. While they are indeed victors in combat, since reaching immortality they have become more of a source of wisdom and enlightenment. You can think of them as truly neutral. They seek neither good, nor evil. They are meant to keep the world in balance. The Tengu is a threat to the balance— or as some, like the Ancient One and Splinter believe— is not a threat but more of an ally to them. Some say that was why the Nexus was created in the first place. To find a mortal being who can hold a powerful spirit and ability to combat the Tengu—or as some believe to host it."

"So that Champion is supposed to avoid corruption of the Tengu and defeat the spirit once and for all?" Donatello questioned, his own mind connecting with painful realization. "So…The tribunal wants Mikey so they can help him not…become the like next Shredder?"

"That would be the hope indeed…" Usagi nodded. "Like the Tribunal, the Tengu is an immortal. Together, they were one unit until he betrayed them for more power. But, the Tengu lost his original body long ago in the strife against the Tribunal, Since then, he became a being who desperately seeks a mortal host in order to survive and create chaos. The host **_must_** be a mortal spirit so that it is cable of free will and able to hold both darkness and light. Donatello is correct— Oruku Saki was such host, for a time. He became the embodiment of the Shredder. So while you are correct, Donatello, the Tengu cannot be truly defeated— or at least, it has not yet occurred. The symbol of hope is for the Champion to be able to withstand the corruption of the Tengu long enough to either weaken it completely until it can gain enough strength to try again. Or…eliminate the host as quickly as possible."

"He…never told us any of this." Raphael said breathlessly. He struggled to wrap his head around it, but felt angry and hurt nonetheless. "Why the ** _hell_** would Sensei hide this from us? If this shit was just gonna happen anyway?"

"He did not know this would happen. Splinter's hope was to keep you away from the Tribunal long enough until…I could convince Michelangelo-san to go." Usagi paused for a moment, looking to Leonardo sadly before continuing. "I…I was asked by Splinter to keep you three away from it. I tried to do this more quietly, I had hoped to talk with him privately and let him leave on his own. Splinter hoped I could convince you that he was training with the Ancient One at least long enough so that you wouldn't go after him but…I was attacked. What I said before was true, if Michelangelo or anyone around him refused to bring him to the Tribunal then you all would have been executed on sight. I know this is a great betrayal and hurt…please know Splinter-san wanted to keep you as safe as possible."

"Mikey…" Donnie's voice cracked. Worried was the least of his feelings as he imagined what the future could hold for his only younger brother. It made him scared, fearful. "So…that's it then? We're just supposed to sit back and **_wait_** for it to be over?"

"I'm…afraid so." Usagi painfully responded. "It can take months…Even years. Once there, he cannot return back until his duty is fulfilled."

" ** _Years_**? No. No…" Raphael felt as if he was stabbed right in the gut. Imagining what fate could hold for Mikey made him feel sick. He had to stop it, he convinced himself, there was no question. "We have to do something. How can we get to them?"

"They exist in a world in-between ours, similar to the Nexus we cannot be there unless we are brought or know how to. No one knows how to reach the Tribunal—."

"You did." Raphael hissed. Why he couldn't deny any lie in his story, Raph still couldn't trust Usagi for sending his brother to such a fate. " ** _You_** brought him right there!"

" ** _That_** was given to be by the Ancient One **_only_** to be used for Michelangelo to get there." Usagi retorted, firmly. "I, personally, do not have the means nor knowledge to go there myself."

"Then we **_make_** the Ancient One bring us to Mikey and these freakin' Tribunal jerks and explain the situation!" Raphael turned over to his brothers, passionately pleading, "We can't let this happen. We have to convince them to do something else, or we can all help!"

"You heard Usagi," Leonardo spoke flatly, closing his eyes he hung his head. "If we try to interfere we will get Mikey and ourselves killed-."

"So you'd just leave Mikey, is that it?" Raphael snapped, unable to control his own anguish as he marched to Leo's face.

"You know **_damn_** well that is not what I meant!" Leo held his ground firmly, "I'm trying to be realistic here, we have to think this thoroughly!"

"Stop!" Donnie begged, stepping in between the two. "Please, this isn't helping! Sensei and the Ancient One must have some kind of idea? Usagi, can you take us to them?"

"Yes. I will…give you three some space. I will make preparations." Usagi gave one final bow, before walking out toward the field.

"I'm going for a walk." Raphael huffed, walking away from the two as he went in the opposite direction in the field.

Leonardo sighed, his voice broken. "Donnie, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be. It's not your fault. None of us knew."

"Splinter did. And I **_will_** find out why."

Donatello feared for his family's future, leaving him with nothing but hope that this won't break everyone apart.

—-


	5. Chapter 5

**A** uthor's **N** ote: I want to start by thanking everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed! I am excited to share more with you all soon! I am looking to continue aiming for at least once a month updates, possibly earlier depending. I love to hear thoughts and comments, you can also message me on here too! Please share and let me know your thoughts! Thank you so much for your time. Enjoy the next chapter! See you soon!

5

It felt odd to Splinter, even when surrounded by peace and serenity his heart continued to ache. With every passing moment, he could feel his sons' energies spike and hasten. He knew what was happening. No prayer could stop it, but he continued to hope. Hope that good faiths will be on his family's side. But, Splinter feared, would that too not be enough?

"They will return soon, Splinter. Are you prepared?"

"As best as I can. But I know, it will not suffice the pain I have brought on them. And the pain that will come." Splinter sighed deeply, weighing his head into his hands. "My friend, how could I let this happen to my family?"

The Ancient one sat beside him, his gaze looking up toward the dark and cloudy sky. "A storm is coming. We cannot stop it. We prepare, and face it. You are not alone in this. Your sons, their hearts are pure. They will forgive you. You must forgive yourself."

"I hope you are right," Splinter breathed, unable to fight back the tears that formed. "I do hope, that you are right."

Michelangelo felt himself in a trance throughout the 'tour' of the temple. It wasn't long after introductions that he was sent to rest for the remainder of the evening. Mikey couldn't shake the feeling of their gazes on his back as he was led by Kon. He didn't bother to bask in the large golden walls and countless of books that flooded the library. He stumbled silently behind as Kon, Mikey believed, lead him. His entire body weighed him down, practically dragging himself down the long halls. His mind was stuck on repeat of the words that were engraved in his mind.

 _Years away, sacrifice, demon souls— pretty much every bad odd stacked against me._

 _If I survive this, the Justice Force_ ** _seriously_** _needs to reconsider my reinstatement._

 _Wait, did I really just think 'if'? Damn._

"Michelangelo", Kon's voice boomed. Mikey practically ran into him, failing to see the leader had halted in his march to face him head on. Although his expression was difficult to read, remaining neutral and flat, his voice hinted at sympathy. "I understand this is a lot to take in. But, I must acknowledge your humility in accepting this so willing even without prior knowledge of what lies ahead. The others may doubt your potential, but I want to believe otherwise. I hope you will not disappoint."

Mikey thought of many different ways to say what his gut truly felt. He wanted to scream and complain how cruel the world was to him. How he and his family give to much to others and why for one damn moment can't he just enjoy his life? Mikey knew he was at a disadvantage, and he knew he had to play nice. _Can't lose the one person who's being somewhat nice to me._ He settled with a short nod, mustering up as much confidence as possible. "You won't be."

"Who knows," Kon returned face-forward and continued. "Perhaps if your resolve stays true, you will have an opportunity to see your family."

Mikey practically felt his heart leap to his throat. His words could barely keep up with his excitement, "Wait, really? Yeah, I'd do anything to see them again just tell me what to do-!"

"You must earn it first, then it will be up for discussion." Kon stopped in front of a door at the end of the corridor, opening it to reveal a small room. Smaller the his own room, Mikey noted, with the bare basics. "This is where you will rest and meditate. We begin first thing at dawn, I recommend **_not_** being late."

"Yes, sir. Or Sensei. Or Kon?" Mikey stumbled, "I mean uh…what do you guys want to be called?"

"You may address me by my name. I would not recommend doing so with the others, not until they give you permission." Mikey could swear he saw a small smile from Kon. Out of all the Tribunal, Mikey felt Kon was the most empathetic to him. Or, at least wasn't as cold as the others.

"Okay, thanks, Kon."

"Oh…a piece of advice?" Mikey halted in his tracks. Kon's face stiffened, speaking flatly, "What lies ahead will be difficult, dangerous, and dark. One must be true to who they are in order to prevail even in the darkest of times. You must believe in your spirit. We saw your second victory. You won because of your heart, it is that alone that will help you defeat Tengu. Don't lose sight of who you are, and those you carry with you."

"Okay…" Mikey bashfully shrugged off, waiting until Kon was no longer in sight before closing the door. He knew he was trying too hard to be tough, but he couldn't help but feel intimidated by his surroundings. He willingly collapsed onto the bed with a loud thump, his body immediately regretting the decision. _Ow, firm mattress much?_ He missed his bed, he missed how sometimes at night Klunk would snore. Or even Raph's snoring from next door. What if, he feared, he would never hear it again?

 _No, I will. I have to. I will._

Adjusting himself he took of his belt to put it beside his bed. A loud crash beside him caught his attention as he peered over the edge. His eyes widened. _My phone! Does it work?_ Desperately reaching himself over he grabbed his phone. He wasn't surprised to find absolutely no service, no reception. _76% battery life left, that's more than I usually have it._

Clicking onto his main screen, he smiled at the family group photo he had set to his screen. Well, as best as it can be. Taken on a Don-made selfie stick after Mikey begged for weeks, Mikey was posed at the end with a big smile. Unfortunately for the rest of his family their expressions quite varied. Mikey found himself more of a 'candid moment' photo taker, thus, each of his brothers responded different with the 'cheese' that Mikey sang shortly before taking the photo. Raphael must have known the photo was coming, but chose to maintain an irritated and emotionless look. Donnie was definitely caught off guard, his head barely turning in the shot and his mouth gapped open. Mikey remembered Don asking what was going on. Leo was the furthest on the right of the photo— who was just coming out of the dojo. Mikey was the most surprised to see Leo with a small smile.

Mikey laughed to himself. Raph and Don desperately tried to keep the photo, but it was moments like these that he wanted to remember. It was all he had left now to remember them. He flipped through his phone screen through some photos. Many consistent of 'stupid awkward', as Raph barked, of them. Including Don sleeping at his desk, a photo of Raph mid yelling, or one of his favorite of Leo sneezing.

It was these moments that he had left of his family, of his life. All he had left was to cherish what was left, that was until the battery gives. _Well, now 75% left. I better be really careful with it._ Turning off his phone, he snuck in under his bed. Only to turn to it when he most needs it. His photos began to become like a piece of his new routine, a moment to look and remember. That will become his resolve for the coming days.

 _Keep moving, just keep moving._ Raphael preferred to be on the move. He needed to be doing something, hitting something, or running from something. He didn't want to be with the others, he didn't want to snap at them. He was hurting, confused, and pissed off. Raph couldn't shake the intrusive thoughts that gathered in his head. First of his father, their loving caregiver who willingly let his own son be sentenced off. Then of Mikey, somewhere was he suffering? Was he okay? Raphael couldn't even remember the last thing he ever said to him.

Raphael didn't have much time left to think. The rustling of the grass behind him assured him someone was on his tail. He knew who would follow him, who usually does. "I said I **_needed_** space, Leo."

Leonardo stayed behind his brother only a few feet back, slowly approaching closer. Unable to shake his own frustration, he snapped back at his hotheaded brother. "And I said you need to not go too far from the camp!"

"Ah there it is, your word is so high above mine right?"

"Raph, please, this is-."

"God, can't you for once just do what I'm asking you?"

Leo was close enough to put his hand on his brother's shoulder, slowly doing so he softened his voice. Hoping for the chaos to simmer. He slowly spoke, "Getting angry and pissed off about it isn't going to bring him back."

"Yeah well it's better than acting like everything's going to be okay! You can lie to yourself all you want, but not me. I know when shit hits the fan. I don't need you glossing and being all dandy and hopeful. Sit in it for a second. Mike's gone, you heard that asshole."

" ** _Don't_** call him that you know why-."

Every word against his own raw motional gut was like a snap back at him. He hated it, more so when Leo was the one doing it. Suddenly Raphael spun around, slapping his brother away. "I swear it's like every time you open your fucking mouth I just want to hit you so bad!"

"If that's what you need to do then do it." Raphael was taken back at how quiet his voice got, Leonardo's demeanor shifted, almost unrecognizable to him, as he sounded so tired "I'm really not trying to pick a fight okay? Please. Don needs us. We can't be doing this, we can't…Raph, I can't face him. I can't look our father in the eye and understand why he would let this happen. I…I struck him before. I feel the same blind rage I did years ago. More so now because I'm scared. I need you to be stronger, for me. I don't want to fight with you."

 _Typical Leo. Up on his high horse until he remembers he's human too. Damn it._ This wasn't like his brother, looking weak and given up. While they fight and argue, Leo was his brother. And he would damn do whatever it took to keep him safe too. _Leo always holds himself up, all alone. He can't do it on his own. Sometimes even I forget._ "Hey, come on. Don't get all melodramatic and all depressing on me. You know damn well we had no idea what was going on. You don't have to feel it on your own. Stop beating yourself up about it cause…Cause I don't. And Don doesn't. Okay? What do you need me to do? _"_

Donatello found himself stuck replaying the events that occurred, feeling uneasy each time as he felt like a dark cloud followed his family. Splinter keeping secrets, Leo scrambling for control, Raph trying to do anything to get control back. None of their arguing mattered, Don felt. He couldn't shake what fate Mikey had a head of him, and what that meant for all of them as a family. Don was certain he would find out soon enough.

Leonardo had enough. He didn't wait long to follow after Raphael, arguing away as usual. Donatello waited patiently as he watched a familiar scene play out in front of him. Leonardo desperately trying to compose Raphael as he fiercely resisted in— rightfully so— anger and resentment. Like fire and ice, they to continued their banter. Their voiced faded off as they got further away. As opposite as they are, sometimes they can be the best support for each other. _I can't just watch this happen. Nothing is going to change if we don't do something about it first._

Usagi remained silent amongst the far end of the temple, not lifting his head to provide them with as much space as they needed. Donnie himself felt anger toward their friend, but he couldn't shake his own mixed feelings toward him. He was reminded of Leatherhead, how quick they were to misunderstand him. But, Mikey so quickly was able to acknowledge his strengths and warmth. _Maybe, I need to do the same. For Mikey._ Rising to his feet, Don joined Usagi at his side, Don softly spoke. "I know it must not be easy."

"You do not need to do this." Usagi, gently, dismissed. "I do not deserve your kindness, Donatello. You have every right to be angered toward me as your brothers are. I did this."

"I'm upset, yes, but…" Don paused, "Mikey would want me to understand. He'd want me to forgive you. I…I think I'm more angry at my father than you, to be honest. But, I can understand why you did what you did. And…I do forgive you, for what it's worth."

"It is worth a great deal." Usagi finally was able to face Donatello. With a firm nod, his voice grew more confident. "I promise you, and your brothers, that I will make this right. If, you will let me-."

"Usagi." Raphael's brunt voice broke, marching over with Leonardo not far behind. His glare never wavered away from Usagi at he stopped in front of the pair. He took a deep breath, and sighed. "Is there any way we can go to Splinter before dawn? The sooner the better."

"Yes. If you are ready, I can create a portal to take us. Splinter is with the Ancient One." Usagi rose to his feet, quickly. Behind Raphael, Usagi looked sadly at Leonardo. It hurt him to see his closest ally look defeated. "Leonardo, I…"

"Don," Leonardo cut, walking around Raph to Don. "Are you sure you're okay to move?"

"I'm fine, really." Donnie assured, forcing a smile. "I've taken worse hits, honestly. I'm okay. We should get to Sensei anyway, find out what's going on."

"Alright, then, let's go."

Michelangelo usually has no trouble sleeping, especially after a long night like this. But, tonight he struggled to fall asleep. Turning on his table side lamp, he tried flipping through comics to tire his mind. But each page turn reminded him of another second passing before one of his brothers could— **_maybe_** — decide to leave forever. No more family game nights, no more strolling into Raph's secret cash stash to buy more comics, no more messing with Leo. _Everything might change forever…_

He couldn't calm his mind, instead Mikey jumped from bed. He found himself wandering around the halls instead, hoping maybe someone else was just as restless as he was. With his room being at he far end of the hall, he usually knows he'd have to walk past his brothers' rooms one by one.

The first door on his left was Raph's, and with the door shut it could mean he's out cold and doesn't want to be disturbed or he wasn't in it. Mikey knew better than to knock and awake the beast. Moving onto the next door coming up on his left, Mikey would be more surprised if he found Don in his room. With door was slightly ajar, Mikey carefully crept closer inside. _No surprise there, Don's no where to be found._

 _Now let's see if there's anyone behind door number three!_ That left the last door on the right closer to the dojo was Leo. His door rarely shuts, usually because he's also not in his room as much. At night, Leo **_never_** closes his door. For the longest time, Mikey thought it was completely bizarre. Everyone needs time to themselves, Mikey thought, privacy isn't a bad thing. But, maybe that was something Leo never gave himself. Leo needs to know everything that goes on. From hearing the door close behind Don's lab so he can know that Don got sleep. Or hearing Raph return from late nights with Casey.

"So…" Michelangelo dragged out, twirling one of his brother's favorite pens. Stretched out on one his chairs, Mikey slouched in his seat as he watched Donnie tinker with the turtle van. With his back still turned to him, Mikey seized the opportunity to begin slowly swirling in the chair. "do you think you're gonna go? Like what Splinter said?"

"I don't know." Donnie answered quickly. Mikey knew Don was either dismissing him or avoiding it. But a deep sigh made Mikey second guess as Don looked over his shoulder, slightly concerned. "Are you?"

 _Dude, that's why I'm here! You tell me!_ Mikey hung his head back against the headrest of the chair, starting up at the metallic ceiling above. He found himself avoiding his brother's stare as his own voice cracked. He bounced the topic right back, "I mean…I don't want to be the only one **_not_** doing it, you know? I mean, can I be honest?"

"Of course," Don encouraged, now giving his full attention to him.

Mikey returned his posture upright as he quickly looked behind him, scanning around the entry way before leaning in the chair, lowering his voice. "Did you see the look on Leo's face? Like when Splinter was talking to us? He literally looked like his heart was ripped out and got shredded one by one— oh, yikes, **_really_** bad pun. But…I don't want to hurt him— I'm not saying I'm definitely going to go cause' I mean that sounded really cool and I really want to do it but I don't know—." He cursed to himself, Leo did always say he talks too much— always telling him to be mindful, "I mean to say…Leo is going to be really crushed."

"I know what you mean." Donnie would hold his silence for his family, but he couldn't lie to himself when he too thought of the opportunities that awaited him. A true chance to learn from other minds and have a chance to create something that can benefit more than the lives of his own family. He could truly step back from war and become a beacon for peace through his work. Leo felt it, but Don would never share openly his deep regret and resentment to what fighting and war brought to him.

But, Don figured, if Mikey could face it so openly— shouldn't he?

"I…don't know what I'm going to do, Mikey. But, you're old enough to make your own decisions. We're not kids anymore and, technically, you don't need permission to choose your own life. Besides, it's not like we're losing each other. We're just…moving on our own. It's not going to change who we are, or that we're family."

"You don't know or you don't want to talk about it?" Mikey smirked devilishly, himself knowing the answer. Donnie would be lying if he didn't curse himself in his head, nearly forgotten how insightful Mikey can be— and usually is.

"Alright, you got me." Don chuckled, raising his hands up. "Maybe I'm not ready to think about it right now either. I guess I'm still…processing it."

"Well…what would be holding you back?"

"You all. I mean, our entire lives have been around each other. Around protecting others and our family. Everything I've created here, everything I had to do to keep us alive. I mean, look around you. Everything has a purpose for us, to protect us. I…can't remember the last time I tinkered on something just for the sake of learning. Hell, for fun! Instead I learned how to stitch up a wound or take blood samples and…how to save your lives in worse case scenarios. I never wanted to be a doctor, and I'm truly not. But, I don't regret learning those things because it came in handy. I guess what I'm trying to say is…It's going to feel uncomfortable for me to think that I can't help you guys anymore and that if something happens I can't do anything."

"Don, do you…like, blame us? For that? I-It's okay if you do I mean…I had my fun, Raph blew off his steam and Leo just likes the discipline of training but…It wasn't fair to you."

"Geez, Mike, don't make it sound so tragic."

"Dude, we barely survived without you for 3 days when you…you know. I…don't know what we'd do without you at all."

 _I do. I saw it. I saw what the world became, what happened to each of you. I will never let that future happen._ Of course, Donatello knew there were infinite universes with infinite possibilities. If he thought of every terrible outcome, he would be consumed by it. He had to focus on what was happening in front of him. Mikey sitting in front of him. He wasn't fidgeting as much, he's gotten much better at that, Don noticed. _He must be practicing those meditation techniques like Sensei always says. Mikey always acts like his head's in the clouds, but sometimes I feel like he can be the most grounded._

"Uh, sorry, D. I didn't mean to make the mood all depressing and stuff when you're trying to work and stuff. I just went to get water anyway, I'll head back to bed."

 _We can never truly guarantee on tomorrow. Who knows, in a year we all might be doing our own thing. Living separate lives. But, not now. Not today. I can work with that._

As his brother quickly rose from his seat, a light bulb flashed in his mind. Don smiled as he called out, "Hey, if you're not tired or anything I really could use a hand with something…"

"They are arriving. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing," Splinter breathed. Rising to his feet he approached the doorway. "It is my responsibility, not yours."

Together, old friends watched as a portal emerged from the field. Splinter watched as his remaining sons emerged, his heart ached with every step they took together. He prayed that his heart will remain vigilant enough to face them…


	6. Chapter 6

**A** uthor's **N** ote: ...Yikes! I'm so sorry for the month and a half delay. Work has drained my energy, making writing really difficult over the past few weeks. I promised myself I would never force myself to write until I felt it. I still plan to continue a monthly update, possibly every other week update with shorter chapters so updates are more consistent. As always, every one who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews mean so much to me! Please feel free to share and promote too! I have a Tumblr [same username on here], so please feel free to shoot me a message there as well! I'm trying to become more comfortable promoting my work, and can't wait to hear your thoughts! Thank you again so so much, I can't wait to see you all in the next one soon!

6

It was quiet, Leonardo noted. He wasn't sure if it was the eerie silence that still had their home in a headlock from the previous night of Splinter's news, or his two youngest brothers' not home. He anxious paced around the living space, ignoring Raphael's remarks nearby. Leonardo forced himself on the couch, attempted to distract his mind as much as possible. That usually involved flipping between different news channels. All talking about the latest blizzard sweeping topside. This defiantly did not alleviate any anxiety.

"I swear," Raphael called from behind Leo. Lifting one of the weights Casey gave him, Raphael huffed. Leo wondered why Raph insisted on keeping his other workout equipment near the living room and away from the dojo. Mikey argued it was so he could keep up with his 'super-hero-angst-drama-shows'. Raphael would retort, arguing so he could hear the news if he needs to. "it's like they play the same stupid ass commercials every single night. I rather hear Mikey's commentary over his video games than this crap. Speaking of which, it's quiet. Where is he?"

"Don brought him to go to the junkyard to resupply for something."

"Ah, that explains why it's so freakishly quiet. Better enjoy it while I can then. Can you turn on channel-?"

"They should have been home already." Leo cut off, quickly watching the accumulations increase on the screen. "The storm already started, he shouldn't be on the roads."

"They left like, what, an hour ago or something? You know how Don gets, on top of managing Mikey. Just chill."

Instinctively, he reached for his phone. "I should call him-."

"Fearless," Raph put down his weights, stomping over to stand behind Leo. Leaning on the couch he chuckled, trying to ease his brother's fears. "Come on, they're not little kids running around— okay, I take it back. **_Don_** isn't a kid, and he can handle himself. Leo, seriously, don't go blowing up their phones. Let them live, maybe they're just hanging out."

"They can hang out here, or at least give an update. They know curfew is early tonight cause of the weather and-."

Raphael threw his hands in the air, "Who's gonna be out in a blizzard anyway?"

"Remember Mikey on Christmas Eve a few years ago?"

"Emphasis on **_years_** ago and **_Mikey_**. To be fair, he's not that air headed annoying ass kid as much anymore. He graduated to a like a moody teen who sometimes can be responsible."

"They may not know the storm is starting this early, it's gonna get slippery and I don't think Don put the winter tires on yet."

Raphael sighed, slapping his forehead as he grumbled. "Seriously, we're actually lucky we're not human cause' you would have so much grey hair on this point. You can't be their shadow forever, they're adults too you know. You gotta trust them to-."

"I **_do_** trust them." Raph was taken back at how hurt Leo took his comment. Leonardo sighted as he tossed his phone aside on the couch. "Fine. I'll give them fifteen minutes, and I'm calling."

"Thirty."

"Fifteen."

"Thirty."

" ** _Fifteen_**."

"…Thirty."

Leonardo glared. "You do know you're supposed to negotiate **_down_** , right?"

Raphael smirked, "Do **_you_** know you're supposed to negotiate up?"

"Fine. Eighteen minutes."

" ** _Wow_** , what a compromise. Fine. Twenty-eight."

"Twenty minutes."

"Twenty-five."

"Fine." Leonardo found himself fighting back a smile to Raph as he shook his head. Breaking his firm persona, he laughed, "Wow. Maybe we are still kids, huh?"

"Na, you're just a stubborn ass."

"And what does that make you?"

" ** _Your_** brother, I guess." Raphael swung over, sitting on the other side of the couch. The two sat in silence over the overplayed tabloid stories the he could care less about. Looking over, Leo sat with a serious look on his face. He knew where Leo was, mentally. Out of all his brothers, Raphael truly never thought he and Leo could even be as close as they were as kids. Becoming teens drastically put a rift into their brotherhood. A few choice words and swings at each other, and regrets later they were able to agree to disagree, as Don put it. At the end of the day, as much as he would want to strangle Leo for his ego-trips, he would die before anyone would lay a hand on him. That left him with the burden of, probably, being the only one who Leo could talk to without worrying their younger brothers.

He knew what he could do. He knew Leo wouldn't give in easy. _Stubborn asshole sometimes, he's gonna stress himself to death before his next birthday. Damn it._ Sighing, Raphael attempted to snap him back to reality. "Leo, I…I know what Splinter said was hard for you. It's just us right now, you…you can talk if you want."

"I know." Leo smiled sadly, looking back at him. "It's karma, isn't it? I chose to left years ago, and put your lives in a spiral. I come home, and try to glue everyone together, and now it's falling apart. You, who desperately argued and threatened how much you wanted to be out of this family and walk out. Here's your chance to do it. I…I can't think about it right now."

Raphael would be lying if he didn't admit to himself that he didn't think about the first few things he'd go on his own. His teenage dream to go out, and lead his own life. At 16, he would have ran the second Splinter said it. Now, years later, he realized why he couldn't leave. He did, and the Nightwatcher happened. _Regret and binge-drinking later…_

Raphael swore he wouldn't go down that road again. He would be there for his family as long as he can. "To be fair, I didn't say I was gonna go just yet. And you're not the only one who worries around here and it's really annoying when you act like I don't care about our family. You're **_not_** the only one who pulls his weight around here."

Leonardo flinched. "I…don't mean it like that."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I know you also think it's somehow your fault. At some point, you gotta just accept things as they are and stop killing yourself trying to make it perfect. I mean, you laid off me now and we've gotten better. Trust in us, it'll work out somehow."

Leonardo hoped. Knowing, deep in his heart, how doubtful he was.

—-

There were many things that Michelangelo preferred to start his day. Sometimes it's setting his alarm to his current ever changing binge-worthy-song that hypes his mood. Other times, when possible, he can sleep in just a little bit longer. Waking up early, was definitely not one of them. The blaring ring that awakens from his peaceful slumber is met with a groan and throwing the blankets over his head, begging that Renet was somewhere in the multiverse turning back time to give him an extra five minutes. But, most of the time, he can sluggishly push himself through it.

Being woken up, was a whole other matter. This was ensured by a loud stern bark from Leo banging on his door. Or, if he was unlucky enough to catch Raphael hungover, his door would be knocked down and be shoved awake. Donnie was always a toss up, either being nicer that morning and calling out like Leo or on Raphael's level— pulling sheets off and threatening to steal one of his games that he's currently working on. All factors were unpleasant experiences, that definitely do not put a start to a good day.

Mikey could think of a million different ways he wished his upcoming days would start. He'd prefer his brothers' yelling, sheet pulling, and even head smacking wake-ups.

Instead, he was choking. Cold, firm hands wrapped around his throat as his body fought for air. Snapping his eyes open, a blurry figure began to clear. Juto, glared down at him, his grasp never lessening. Juto's eyes watched, as if he was waiting for the young acolyte to make another move. Mikey tried raising his right arm to hit, but found it pinned against his side. His left hand was free, he knew his weapon was under his bed. He desperately attempted to reach for it, struggling to move. Instead, he swung with all his might against Juto with a flimsy smack against his head. Juto barely reacted, continuing to watch. Mikey desperately attempted to cry out, his mind blurring once again. This was a test, Mikey convinced himself, Splinter did tests all the time. All he had to do just has to pass. _And not die trying?_

He knew his mind was slipping, he had enough strength to do one last attempt. His legs were free. If he could just regain his strength, he could attempt to grab Juto again and pull himself up— _No, I'm running out of time. I can't think-I-!_

Juto released, slamming him against bed hard as he stepped back. Mikey coughed, choking with every desperate breath he took. He sat himself up, attempted to gain his composure back as he whispered, "Why?"

"You were supposed to meet us at dawn, **_hours_** ago." Juto didn't miss a beat, spitting back with rage. "And, a true warrior never rests. His senses are keen to the world around him. His body can tune into his surroundings, every step I took to enter. Every breath I took and held when I tried to take your life. To survive, to live, you must be in tune to your instincts."

Mikey desperately attempted to piece together what was happening, defending himself from the angered 'sensei' who towered over him. "You literally didn't even give me a chance to-!"

"I saw many chances that you did not take. A life can be taken in mere seconds. Moments of vulnerability, doubt, weakness. You sleep soundly, believing you can be safe here. Every second you are here, the Ch'rell grows more and more restless. He can strike at any moment, whether it's in this reality or the spirit world. You can lay down and die, or you can fight back with every ounce of your supposed 'strength' that you're supposed to have."

Mikey can feel his gut turning with Juto's every word. His doubt was growing, and he hated it. He **_hated_** being here. He wanted to go home so badly, he wanted to take back every joke and pun he made about his victory. Go home and be the fun, lighthearted, youngest brother who got away with everything. To stay in the background and watch his brothers succeed on their own. He felt the lump in his throat as his voice cracked, "Man, if you think I'm such a waste of time then just **_let_** it happen then! Someone else will come along and be the one you're looking for, is that what you want to hear?"

"You seek my pity, or is it sympathy? Regardless, you will get nothing of the sort from me. I thought you had people you were fighting for, protecting for. If you truly wish to give up, understand acolyte your actions will have consequences. That family you care so much for? They will die. Your friends and allies? Many others will die. But, alas, I am not without mercy. Kon sees your potential, and a successful one. I will give you until sunset today to show me you are ready. Ready to protect your life, to protect others." Juto didn't miss a beat as he swiftly exited the room. Leaving Michelangelo awestruck, and completely shaken.

His mind wandered to his family, wondering how ashamed they'd be of him if they even heard a word from Juto. He felt embarrassed, how easily he was disarmed and nearly killed. He should have known better, ** _been_** better. So that if the day comes when he can see them again, he can tell them how hard he fought to be able to live.

First, he had to prove he could survive this day.

—

"They are arriving. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing," Splinter breathed. Rising to his feet he approached the doorway. "It is my responsibility, not yours."

Together, old friends watched as a portal emerged from the field. Splinter watched as his remaining sons emerged, his heart ached with every step they took together. He prayed that his heart will remain vigilant enough to face them…

Each of his sons entered through together, united as they always do. For a moment, he expected to see his youngest behind with a smile. Forgetting his reality, Splinter was brought back to many happier moments when they would run to him. From their youngest of ages, to the young men he raised them to be— the joy of seeing his sons grow always eased every worry and fear of becoming a father. Leading, as always, Leonardo's eyes were the first to lock with his. For a moment, Splinter saw himself before Yoshi's passing. A darkened, and fierce look that would walk through flames to protect. Splinter knew his sons were a reflections of his own. Long moments passed, as if the entire world around him slowed as they approach. Splinter was startled by his friend firm grasp on his shoulder for support, brushing him off as he took a few steps to approach his children.

Splinter fought to remain vigilant as he could, steading his voice as they stood in front of him. "My sons, Usagi-san, I'm happy you are all safe."

" ** _All_** of us aren't here." Leonardo spat, "but you expected this for a long time, haven't you?"

Splinter's whole body looked sunken, weak. As if he was aging before his sons' eyes. Taking a breath, he almost sounded relieved as he sadly spoke, "You speak the truth, as always. My sons, forgive me. I have kept the truth hidden from you all for sometime. I tried to make amends for the mistakes I've made, and I'm afraid you all still paid the cost for my mistakes."

"Father," Splinter felt his heart ache from Donatello's voice, his ever-patient and understanding son. _He always expands his mind for others, even if it means silencing his own voice. I should have encouraged the strength of his heart just as I did with his mind_. "if you were in trouble you could have told us. Why-?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Raphael's passion was always an ever burning flame that Splinter was scorched by many times, yet this time he felt the worst pain. "what matters is bringing Mike home. We talk to them, make them hear us, and work out something."

"We…cannot. Not now."

Leonardo refused. Refused to accept, bend for a father that broke him. "No. We act. Ancient One, I know you know how to talk to the Tribunal. All I ask is for a few minutes-."

Splinter held out his hand, silencing his ally before continuing. "I already called for an audience from the Tribunal long before your arrival. They have not responded, we cannot persist again."

"We go to them, **_make_** them listen." Raphael stepped forward, just as Splinter thought he would. It warmed his heart, always the shield of the family. _Even shields wear and crack. Perhaps, that was another lesson I failed to teach him._ "Whatever way possible, sitting back is not an option."

"It must, for now. You do not understand, they are not an enemy like the Shredder. In order to have a chance to see Michelangelo again, we must play their game."

"So that's what this is then?" Raphael snapped, "You used us like some kind of pawns in some power-struggle game? What the hell is even going on?"

"I…have known they would come since the Nexus. I tried keeping my time at the Nexus a secret from you four. Since my victory years ago, I kept my hidden duty aside. Not long finding you all, I had a terrible vision. Of a dark evil consuming the world, and then you four. You were so young, The Ancient One warned me of what computing in the Nexus meant. My master became the Champion. He died protecting the world from evil, I would not let his death be in vain. I feared this darkness would come for you, so I competed. I won. And waited. Time passed, the vision faded. I focused on being a father for you all, knowing someday I may be called and may not return. That is why, Leonardo, I trained you to lead this family. I feared, but I persisted. Years passed, and no calling ever came to me. Then, around the time before the Nexus was held again, the Tribunal came to me. They watched me, they…forewarned me. I…"

Splinter paused, his eyes closing as he struggled to lean on his cane. His body visibly trembled, as he struggled to pick his head back up. His eyes watered, locking on his sons. "Please, please. Know that I did everything I could to stop it from , I forfeited so Michelangelo could win. I…was the one who encouraged Kluh and his allies for a rematch. I begged them."

"Father," Leonardo's voice softened, "you are not making any sense. What are you trying to say?"

"Leonardo. I hardened you, challenged you, and molded you into being the protector of this family. I prepared you to win. My son, you were supposed to be the Battle Nexus Champion. Not Michelangelo."


	7. Chapter 7

**A** uthor's **N** ote: Hi, guys! I'm sorry it took me a bit longer to update. I will try to get better at aiming for monthly updates! Speaking of updates...There's a lot to update on! I first want to give a huge thank you and shoutout to AlexHamato who was kind enough to be my BETA reader. I'm so thankful to have AlexHamato be so supportive and incredibly helpful! This wouldn't be possible without you! And, as always, I'm incredibly thankful to all of you who take your time to read, comment, and follow/favorite! "The Gambit" has also been nominated for the TMNT Universal Reader's Choice Awards for Portrayal for Best Ally- Usagi! WOW. I'm so incredibly thankful. My other completed work, "A Turtle & His Sisyphus", has been nominated for Best Canon! I'm so humbled to have so much support. As always, please don't hesitate to review or message me with any questions or thoughts. Thank you SO much for your time! I hope you all enjoy! See you soon!

—-

7

—-

Michelangelo knew in his gut he didn't belong here. He belonged in the sunny warm air, or buried in blankets with a cup of hot chocolate. Instead, he dug his feet in the fresh snow and crossed his arms. With a pout, he shivered as he attempted to wrap his scarf around his hands. Picking up the next box of small mechanical parts, he carried it over to the van. Mikey knew Don got some parts from his homeless buddies under the bridge, but he wasn't expecting the alarming amount of small little pieces. "Geez, your friends really hook you up, huh?"

"You'd be surprised how easily people throw things not not considering how some parts are still in good condition. Anyway," Donnie was quick to note his brother's dreadful demeanor. Don sat on the back of the van sorting through some of the boxes with a devilish smirk, he commented. "I _did_ say it was going to snow-."

Mikey snapped around, dramatically dropping the box in front of his brother's feet. "Yeah, yeah! And you told me to grab a jacket and I said I thought it was in the van— I _know_. I was there, mom!"

"Good, then I don't have to hear you complain for another few minutes." Donnie laughed, playfully elbowing his brother as he hopped up. Reaching for the next set of boxes, "I'm almost done. Besides, I didn't think the storm would come this early. They said it would hit after rush hour but…"

"Well," Mikey kicked some snow toward the pile of junk in front of him, "ya thought wrong."

Don shrugged with a laugh, "Hm? That's something I don't hear everyday."

"So, besides literally freezing my ass off and getting your stuff, I assume we're out here for some air— no matter how painful it is to breath this frost."

"Well, that's not the only reason I needed your help." Finishing sorting through the boxes, he shifted his focus on locking up the van's rear doors. "I…know there's been a lot going on at home, and we've all taken some space in some way to get away from it. I thought maybe it'd be fun to plan something. You know, like a getaway weekend. Just the four of us up at the farmhouse, away from the city. Away from, just everything for a bit. What do you think?"

Mikey was surprised of his brother's spontaneous request. Usually, going up to the farmhouse is the most stressful for Don. Limited internet connection, barely functioning outlets. Almost everything there needing to be fixed, or buffered. "Really? Man, we haven't done that in like what…two years?"

"Thank you, guys again!" Don waved a final goodbye to his friends as he looked back over to Mikey before walking toward the driver's side of the van. "Oh, yeah! We attempted to go camping and Raph caught the flu like that night and we had to turn around and hike back. Oh, he was so miserable. That was awful."

Mikey laughed at the memory—Raph hurling his guts out, Don arguing with Leo about directions. At that time, Mikey was just trying to find some way to lighten the mood, Which didn't go over well into Raph. Jumping in the passengers seat he eagerly shoved Don as he continued to laugh. "Oh my god, that's right we'd walk like barely a mile and he'd throw up and it took us like hours cause he wouldn't let any of us help him."

"Typical Raph," Don shook his head with a smile, slowly maneuvering through the pile of snow. "He would rather slowly suffer in agony than admit to any of us to help him. But, I'm hoping this time will be different. So, you in?"

"Uh, is that even a question? Hell yeah, I'm in!" Turning the volume up in the van, he slouched back in his seat as they drove together, humming tunes, until a small idea popped in his head. Looking over to him, he smirked mischievously, "So…I have a request for you."

Don shook his head, his eyes never leaving the road. His laugh was deadpanned as he said, "Oh boy, here we go. Yes? What is it?"

"I get to create the agenda."

"The…agenda. And that's for?"

"Dude, please!" Mikey pleaded, all the ideas— possibilities— flooding into his mind. "You know, like what activities we do when we do them and stuff like that! Please!"

"Eh, why not?" Don shrugged uneasily before glaring over at him warningly, "Just keep it you know, normal? Nothing that Leo wouldn't at least somewhat agree to do."

Mikey smirked back. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's my desperate plea to keep us sane."

"Aw, what's the fun in that? So, when are we doing this crazy road trip?"

"Well," Don sighed. "I was thinking this weekend since Splinter will be away and everything's quiet right now. But, I don't know if the others will be up for it. You know?"

Mikey slouched back in his seat, watching the snow quickly stick to the road in front of them. He couldn't help but think of the position they were in. He tried to imagine how scared Leo might be, and how much of himself he gives to their team. Or how confused Raph might be, who always followed behind Leo. Looking over at Don, he was the most calm— as he always does. Mikey always found it harder to imagine what Don might be thinking.

 _Could this be possibly Don's way of celebrating before…leaving?_

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Don's voice broke Mike's thoughts, as he offered a small smile. "It's hard for him to say no if we're all into it, right?"

"Oh yeah, he'll have no choice but to cave in!" Mikey smiled back. He knew no matter how hard he tried, he can't predict the future. He couldn't rely on maybes. He only had trust. Trust that each of his brothers did what made them happy.

For now, he can make sure this celebration could count.

—-

Raphael hated the silences. The long, dreadful lapse of time that can linger until someone can break it. Someone who can snap reality back in it's place, who can make them grounded again. A haunting emptiness that plagues the mind, he found himself back in that sinking feeling. Like when one of his brothers hits the ground after a heavy blow, an eerie stillness stirs in the air before someone can speak. That stillness, that can never be moved.

Silence can always a valid choice, Splinter once told him. It allows the mind to meet the body like a river connecting to the sea— where together they can learn to flow as one. Raphael remembered that vividly only because it was drilled into his mind since childhood. Every annoying snap he made at Michelangelo, or rolling his eyes at Leonardo's orders. Splinter was right there watching. Reminding him of that flow, to take a breath, and let it go.

Silence can be more than a choice, but an opportunity to gain more perspective. A chance to see the world through a different lens. Splinter told him that after fights with Leo became physical, arguments echoes in their peaceful halls with thunderous insults. Think of the river, Splinter urged, and how rough it must have flown when it met the sea. How to separate entities must learn to flow as one. Eventually, the river would learn how the sea works and adapt to the natural flow.

 _Screw it_ , Raphael fought, he didn't want to change. Especially not to Leo, or his rules. After many years of fighting the current, Raphael learned just how silent Leo was. How Leo would eventually just stare right through him, as if waiting patiently. Leonardo was the river, and Raphael was the sea. Or, whichever. Spending years collating with each other, someone had to adapt.

Leonardo's who's current is the most prominent and powerful, who he struggled with the most. Time brought no ease to their tension. It was like a never ending power struggle between the two. Down the line, Leonardo lessened his guard. Or maybe Raphael learned how to agree to disagree. It didn't matter, Raphael bitterly thought. Regardless of their differences, they learned to be one for their family—and overtime, for each other.

Donatello, Raphael felt, was always the easiest to work with. While quiet and gentle, Don never hesitated to stand his ground and fight for what he believes in. Raphael envied how easily Don could hold himself, never seeming selfish or too lax. Even in the midst of chaos, it was Don's voice that instilled calmness and assurance. It was his brother's level-headedness that kept him from crashing. Even at this moment, Raphael still found himself relying on Don. Raphael hated feeling like his younger brother probably knew this as well.

Michelangelo, the most erratic and free. His youngest brother didn't make it easy over the years. Mikey knew how to test Raph's patience daily. Raphael always had thick skin, but Mikey made him tougher. Rather than chase him around the lair after a joke, he learned to just roll his eyes instead. That their lives could be more than resistance and fighting. Mikey reminded of him that daily. Now, Raphael struggled to remember the last time he felt his brother's energy.

But now, there's stillness. Raphael didn't know what to do with it. He was lost, feeling like he was floating aimlessly around until somebody could snap him back. That's what his father tended to do best. But this was unexpected. Like an earthquake, shaking and shifting the world around them.

" _My son,_ _ **you**_ _were supposed to be the Battle Nexus Champion. Not Michelangelo."_

Raphael froze. Standing behind Leonardo, he wasn't sure if he felt lucky or not. Unable to read the look on his face, he could only stare blankly over Leo's back to see Splinter. Raph could feel Donatello stiffen next to him. In the corners of his eyes, Raphael caught Don looking at him in shock before looking back to Splinter. Splinter's face showed no emotion.

Maybe it was disappointment, but Raph's gut told him it was grief. Raph's mouth tightened into a thin line. That's not what a father should look like, Raph bitterly thought. A father creates a foundation for security and stability, to teach his children how to survive. Raphael often saw his father to be that example. Through every trial and lesson, Raphael always came to an understanding of his father's methods. Now, Raphael struggled to even comprehend his father's reasons.

His father confessed, weakly. "My sons, I take full responsibility for this. You must know, every decision I made was to give _all_ of you the best outcomes. The best futures that I could possibly ensure. I promise you, I will not rest until I make this right—."

Leonardo walked, angry and scowling toward his father. " _You_?"

Raphael blinked in surprise at how dark his older brother sounded. Like every knot that was tangled so deep inside was finally letting loose. He watched Leonardo step forward, slowly moving toward him. Raph took it back, he didn't want to see the look on his father's face— he could feel every piece of it.

Leonardo's rage didn't simmer, it grew more and more. "Every good intention you did was done by lies. Every single day _you_ drilled into me how important it was to act with integrity, to _choose_ rightly and justly— and yet, for years you hid the truth and covered it up with excuses. Don't tell me there you had no choice. You chose to hide your past. You chose to hide the Nexus from us!"

Raphael felt his stomach drop. Raphael watched every single step, eyeing his brother's hand twitching over his weapon. He saw this before, he felt this before. Years ago, Leonardo couldn't let go of his anger and resentment toward the Shredder. If it weren't for the Utroms, all of them would have perished together. Days turned into weeks, and Leonardo still couldn't let go of the thought that ran through his mind. Raphael didn't know what Leonardo felt, but it grew and grew. Until, one day, Leo finally snapped at their father. Raphael wasn't fast enough, and Leo struck their father. It tormented him for months after. It was the sole reason he left them all for months, training alone with the Ancient One with no contact.

Raphael knew he failed his brother before. But, he had to make up for it. Raphael had to stop this. _No,_ Raphael thought to himself, _not again. He can't go there again._ Quickly, Raphael put his hand on Leo's shoulder. Softly, he pressed. "Leo, it's-."

He anticipated Leo pulling away, but didn't expect a hard elbow digging into his chest. He could feel his anger, and Raph knew he wasn't even close to finished.

Leo's voice raised an octave, as he took another step forward. "You chose to sneak around behind our back. You chose to let us compete anyway. You put Raph and Don at risk— God, you chose to lose to him! You let him win! You knew what was at risk, and you _still_ put Mike in that position to have a chance! Was it worth it? Making him feel good before putting his life on the line— _was_ it?"

Raph suddenly saw Don was circling around Leo, following Raphael's reaction

He himself looking unsteady as he attempted to follow Raph's actions. "Leo-!"

"Even after all that, you still put him at a chance to get hurt in that rematch. And on top of that, you knew he had the chance of getting seriously hurt. No. You didn't chose us— You _chose_ to protect yourself!" He raised his hand to his weapon, but Raph was faster. Suddenly, Leonardo felt his arm be twisted back. Don struggled to react as strong as Raphael did, frantically pulling on Leonardo's shoulder away from their father.

"Come on, man, let's take a walk, alright?" Raphael shook him firmly. He knew Leo was beyond the point of talking him down, he need to get out. Raphael refused to sit back and watch him crack again. He pressed harder. "Come _on_."

"I trusted you!" Leo howled, resisting his brother's restraints. Both struggled to keep him grounded. Raphael failed to drown out his brother's cries. Leonardo continued, regardless of the struggle his brothers gave him. "A father keeps us safe, puts himself on the line. So I was just some pawn to sacrifice is that it? Building me up to just throw myself away, is that it? You lied to me, to us. You let this happen to Michelangelo! If you really cared, you'd let Mike lose and take the victory for yourself. I was just an option for you. Using us against the Shredder for your revenge? _Fuck_ you-!"

"Alright—We're going!" Raphael knew Leo he was speaking the raw truth, but Leo would regret it— he had to end it, for his brother's sake. Raph twisted Leo's arm behind his back and pushed him towards the field that they came from earlier. "Keep moving, Leo, come on."

Leonardo resisted. His voice dropped dangerously low. "Let. Go."

Raphael hardened, pushing Leo roughly. Raph knew his brother was slipping deeper away. Raphael had spent years crawling out of that pit, he knew he'd be damned if he'd let Leo fall. Raphael softened his voice, continuing to move him away. "I know, okay? Just keep walking."

Raphael wasn't sure if Donatello was near them or not, but he had to keep his focus on moving Leonardo away from Splinter. Once they were far away enough from the others, Raphael's tone shifted. Aggressively keeping his grip on his brother. "You need to get your shit together, Leo. I get it, okay? But, Don doesn't need this right now. You need to collect yourself, alright?"

"No, you don't." Leonardo felt himself get released from his brother's grasps. He jerked back around, watching as Don approached Splinter and the Ancient One. Together he watched as they went inside the building with Usagi, lingered behind them. He paced around, glaring at Splinter. "He-."

"It doesn't _matter_ right now." Raph cut off, huffily snapping back. "Look, what he did— we gotta focus on getting Mikey back, deal with this crisis crap after, alright? We…I need your head on straight. We're gonna figure out how to talk to these asshats and—"

Leonardo was eerily still as he turned away. His voice shook as he asked, "Is Don with him?"

"What?" Raphael blinked.

"Don. Is he inside?"

"Yeah, they're all inside. Why—Leo?"

Leonardo was standing beside him, and then he wasn't. Leonardo kneeled down beside Raphael, hanging his head low as his eyes narrowed at the grass in front of him. He began pulling at the grass around him, piece by piece. Distraction helped him, he was supposed to clear his mind. But every piece he pulled made his thoughts escalate, louder and louder in his mind. Hurting their father, abandoning his family— Every mistake flooded Leo's mind. He remembered watching Raphael pull himself away from their family, or how Donatello nearly lost himself to his mutation. And now, the thought of Michelangelo never coming home. The guilt suffocated him. Leonardo couldn't drown out the thoughts, not this time. Burying his face in his hands, Leonardo choked on a sob. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Their fearless leader— his brother, who never dared showed single ounce of emotion in battle was crumbling. Leonardo was always the one who stood awake sleepless nights waiting for Raphael to return home safety. Leonardo was the first who'd arguing relentlessly with Don enough to convince Don to get even a few hours of sleep. Or how Leo would double check every night to make sure Mikey wasn't having any nightmares. Leo was always the one who'd keep them all steady, and secure.

But, this was different. Raphael helplessly sat beside him, watching as his brother trembled through sobs. Raphael felt guilty, knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do to even begin to fix this. Hell, he didn't even know if he could. Raph gently put his arm around his brother, with a firm grip. Silently assuring his brother he wasn't alone. And neither was Mikey.

Raphael hoped that would be enough.

—

Michelangelo never attended a real school, but he knew that look. That look that the teachers give when they know you have no clue what's going on but insist on watching you stumble until you admit you really had no idea what was going on. He got it from Splinter nearly every other day.

Yet, today, he found himself as the fumbling student, as not one— but three — sets of eyes watch every single move he makes. The group sat beside each other on their own decorated thrones that matched their outfits, Mikey noted how cool that was, mentally giving them a point for style. But, their blank stares didn't help.

Neither did the last pair was standing across from him, unlucky for him, it was Hisomi. Who, if he remembered correctly, was the master of stealth. Making his "exam", dramatically unfair, Mikey felt.

The command was simple enough, Mikey felt at first. They wanted to see the basics of what he knew. From his morning routine, to every single weapon he could use — including his brothers'— and basic kata exercises. He was forewarned about their expectations, and this wasn't the morning after a night out patrolling with Raph and Casey either— Mikey knew he had to be on his best game possible, even if his gut said otherwise. The final request was a few sparring matches with Hisomi.

No matter what advance or tactical attack Mikey made, he could feel Hisomi was holding back. Like he was amusingly watching each of his committed attacks. It almost felt mocking. Mikey shook it off, Juto already warned him— he doesn't have room for insecurity. He had to work harder than he did for Splinter for those years, he had to fulfill the promise he made to Leo.

It seemed like a lifetime ago, climbing the mountain top with Leo before the rematch with Kluh. All he could think about at the time was how desperate he was to go home. No matter how much he complained, everyone else left except Leonardo. It was his brother's voice that echoed in his mind during the fight. It was like a light switched on in his mind and body. Mikey never felt that focused in his whole life, every strike he made had purpose. His bodily moved swiftly, never once letting his guard down. Leonardo's voice echoed in every move he made.

" _If one of us goes down, we all go down."_

 _I won't, Leo. I got this._

"That's enough." Kon's voice echoed, as he stood from his chair. He muttered something to Juto as he looked back over to Michelangelo. "You are indeed Hamato-clan, you move similar to how Yoshi did. And Splinter-san. But, there is this flexibility that the two struggle with. Yet, your mind continues to be a distraction. To start, your weapon is useless. It cannot make a fatal strike, and stunning will not suffice. You will need to choose a new weapon."

Mikey sadly looked down at his nunchucks. His final connection to the lair, to the dojo where they spent years learning. His last, only, connection to home. He hesitated, gripping his weapon tighter. "I get it, yeah. Can, uh, I still keep them?"

"For what purpose?" Kon challenged, pressing. "I cannot see why."

"For…sentimental ones?"

"You are an acolyte. Physical possessions are meaningless, distractions. Just as this," Michelangelo's eyes widen as Kon reached into his pocket, revealing his shell cell. "it seems this may be a part of why your mind is clouded. Do you agree?"

Mikey flinched, desperately taking a step forward. He mentally begged for the last physical connection to his family. All the photos, videos— he can't lose them. Juto's gaze met him, as if to say 'it's okay'. Mikey fought through his distress, his eyes glossy as he nodded. "Yes. You're right. They are…a distraction."

"A distraction, indeed." Kon squeezed the small device in his palm, crushing it into small mechanical pieces. Mikey's mouth gaped open, feeling his stomach sink. Every photo, video— gone. Mikey watched as Kon's manipulative smile spread from ear to ear. "You have proven physical agility and ability to learn. That, we did not doubt. But, as an acolyte, you must understand the balance of loss and gain. Take such the place you are in now, existing in a place in-between reality and beyond. Every moment that passes, he grows more and more powerful. He is a being of great power, physically, and spiritual. You must learn to distinguish between reality and fantasy in order to defend against him when he attempts to take control of your mind. Now, let us see, if your spiritual strength can match to par."

—


End file.
